Ixian Invasion
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: When Ix successfully invades the Emerald City, Glinda gets hurt, Elphaba is captured, and Ellie must go on a long journey to find her missing aunt in a brutal work camp, with the help of her boyfriend, of course. The 3rd story in the Ellie series.
1. Palace Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

Read _A New Home_ followed by _RMS Ozmania_ to have a better understanding of this one.

And do I actually have chapter names this time? o_O

* * *

><p><strong>Palace Invasion<strong>

Death was something Ellie had come accustomed to at a young age when the first person who ever cared about her passed away, even if she did meet her only a few times, and memories of her were fading. She was known as Auntie Em by Dorothy, but Ellie preferred to call her Aunt Emily. At the tender age of ten, she lost her first mother, Dorothy, who had gone insane and became very sick, dying right before the girl's eyes. But the thing was, she was never devastated at these two deaths. Some tears were shed, but she got over them fairly quickly. The one death that scarred her the most was of her real mother, Nessarose Thropp. Nessa's death actually happened the moment Dorothy's house fell upon her. However, for the two years Ellie had been in the Land of Oz, Nessa had tricked them into thinking she was alive, but it was all some complicated illusion Ellie couldn't explain. But when her mother's spirit finally passed on, it hurt her deeply, more so than those other two deaths. Through those years, she learned to accept death, and learned that people did die due to illness, old age, or even houses falling on top of a person (although this incident only happened once).

But death in masses completely frightened her. When she looked out some of the windows in the Emerald City Palace, dead Gale Force soldiers, Animals, and citizens littered the ground with their rotting flesh and blood. War was something the young fifteen year old girl would never understand. To be honest with herself, she didn't even understand why this war was happening. All she knew was the people of Ix wanted to take over Oz.

Today was a terrible day in Oz because the Emerald City Palace had been successfully broken into by these horrid people who wished for power. She knew she would never stand a chance against the powerful army of Ix. Elena Thropp wasn't one to pray, but today was an exception. Today, she might be killed, joining her dead relatives in whatever the afterlife was. Not knowing what god to pray to, Ellie began to just pray to her mother, hoping that she could help her daughter in her time of need. "Mommy," Ellie whispered. "Please don't let them find me, please. I am utterly terrified. I locked my door, but that will do no good. I don't know what to do. I packed a bag just in case I have to run. But where do I run? Mommy, I'm scared. I wish you were here with me, or maybe back then, I should have chosen to go with you. At least I wouldn't have had a painful death that way. Mommy, guide me to do the smart thing. I can't do this."

Ellie could hear the foreigners thumping about on the floors below her. She hoped that Glinda and Elphaba were safe. What was scaring her was the fact that day was slowly turning into night. It was the winter season, so the days seemed to be getting shorter. Once the sun was gone, Ellie would be left in the dark. She wouldn't light an oil lamp in fear the invading army would find her. Ellie cried silently when she realized that the footsteps she heard were just outside her door. "Mommy," she whimpered even though she knew that her mother wouldn't come to save her.

The brunette heard the army shouting to one another, then the pounding on her door started. Ellie didn't know where to hide, but she darted into her bathroom and shut the door quietly. She went into the tub and pulled the shower curtains in front of her. She sat there in a fetal position and held her breath out of nervousness more than anything else. She feared her life was going to end once the door to her bathroom was broken down. Using a language she didn't understand frightened her. She knew that the people of Oz who had been captured had been put into work camps and were treated brutally as slaves. She remembered how Brac had been captured one day in school.

It had been an average day in Oz about a year and a half ago. But then, their school was attacked, forcing them into lockdown. However, Ellie and her classmates hadn't been so lucky because they were eating in the cafeteria. Although they had only ten minutes for eating because of fear of the invasion that had started in the Quadling Country, it was enough time for a majority of the students to get captured, including Brac who had actually saved her by pushing her into the barrel of apples, covering her up and told her everything would be okay. But it wasn't, because she and four other girls were the only ones that either survived or weren't taken away. Ellie hadn't heard from or seen Brac since. She hoped that he was alive somewhere.

Lucky for her, the Ix soldiers didn't see her behind the curtains and marched off, shouting things in a foreign tongue.

Moments passed, and then she heard a blood curdling scream that belonged to Glinda. Ellie brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Oh, how she wished she believed in Lurline or the Unnamed God, or even the Christian God Dorothy and the others believed in back in the other world of South Carolina.

Then, the screaming stopped. Ellie heard the Gale Force soldiers shouting about in the palace, and obviously defeating the foreigners. "Miss Elena, are you in here?" one of the soldiers shouted in the room. Ellie crawled from her hiding spot and got up to her feet. "Oh, I am so glad you're okay." She nodded.

"Flaine, we need you on the ground floor," one of the other soldiers said, and they were off. Ellie decided to go try and find Glinda or Elphaba, possibly both if she was lucky. She climbed the stairs and almost tripped over the blonde that was sprawled on the floor. The girl got onto her knees and tried to shake her awake. Whoever it was seemed to be on Ellie's side because the socialite woke up slowly.

"Glinda, oh, thank Oz you're all right," Ellie exclaimed, but then she saw the bloody wound Glinda had on her stomach. It looked as if she was stabbed. The poor woman coughed up blood, and Ellie had to keep herself from bawling at the sight.

"Ellie, you're okay," she whispered and brought her small fingers up to Ellie's cheek and then tucked her brown hair behind her ear.

"I am," Ellie agreed.

"They took Elphie," she wheezed. "They took her."

"The Ix soldiers took her?" Ellie asked. "Where?"

"Yes. There's a prison camp, the worst one, in Ix. I would bet she's there."

"Do you know where she is in Ix? Her whereabouts?" Ellie had to get this information from Glinda despite her horrible state. She was slowly staining the floor red, and this scared Ellie half to death. She could also hear a horrid battle going on downstairs and it was only a matter of time before they came back up here.

"I need a map," Glinda confessed. "I could show you then." Ellie could hear Ixian soldiers clomping their way upstairs. They were coming back for Glinda. The Gale Forcers had failed. Ellie scooped Glinda up carefully and carried her up back into her own room. She laid down the hurt ruler of Oz and grabbed a map from her drawer of Ix.

"Don't worry, they won't look here. They already did before," Ellie said hastily. "Can you point to the relative area where the work camp is?"

"Here," Glinda pointed. It was in the East.

"We have to get out of here," Ellie said and put her map in her famous brown waterproof bag that also contained her art.

"Sweetie, I don't think I can," Glinda said and breathed in sharply.

"You're going to have to," Ellie grabbed her first aid kit in her bathroom. She pushed Glinda's skirts up carefully. She wrapped the wound as best as she could, and was glad it wasn't as deep as she thought it was.

"You have that same take charge attitude that Elphie does. And Nessa had that too, you know," Glinda smiled and patted Ellie's hand.

"I know," Ellie smiled. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab a few things." Ellie darted out of the room as quiet as a mouse. She tip toed up to Glinda and Elphaba's room. There, Ellie found the enchanted broom, Elphaba's famous black cloak, as well as the Grimmerie in the bookshelf. The Grimmerie was off limits to Ellie, but she knew this was crucial so the people of Ix didn't get a hold of it. She had never opened it before and had only seen it once. She put it in her bag, grabbed the broom, clipped the cloak over her, and rushed back into her own room. "How is your wound?" Ellie asked the blonde.

"I think the bleeding's slowed down," Glinda said, although Ellie could see she was getting paler. "Are you wearing Elphie's cloak?"

"I figured once I found her, she'd want it."

"What are you doing with her broom?"

"Thought it might come in handy. Honestly, I have no idea. I just kind of grabbed it," Ellie shrugged and knelt at her bed and held Glinda's hand. Ellie could hear the Ix soldiers coming even closer as they marched up more stairs. "We really need to get out of here."

"I don't think I can," Glinda said weakly. "You get out of here and save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you, Glinda. Don't even say it," Ellie said and darted over to her closet and took out Nessarose's magical slippers and put them on her feet, replacing her black heels. She hoped that there was still some magic in them just in case she needed saving.

"I'm not holding you back. Besides, they want me, not you. If I let them take me, you'll be okay, Ellie."

"I wouldn't be okay because I would know something bad would happen to you. I don't think they'll just kill you, you know."

"I'm prepared for whatever it is they'll do to me."

"No you're not. Maybe if you were Elphaba I'd believe you," Ellie said. "Come on, I can hear them outside the door," the fifteen year old said as she opened the window. She knew Glinda was too weak to conjure up her pink bubble, so Ellie was going to have to take things into her own hands. Ellie carefully helped the blonde sit up. Glinda cried out in pain as Ellie got her into a standing position. She mounted the broom, putting Glinda in front of her as they stood on the ledge of the windowsill.

The door broke down. The soldiers of Ix ran towards them. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for the two women barely standing on the ledge of the window. "What in Oz are you doing? You can't fly this broom!" Glinda exclaimed, afraid that she was going to fall.

"Just trust me. After all, I am of two worlds. Perhaps I can," Ellie said and pushed off the windowsill with her feet. She held Glinda up and closely with her left arm, and her right clutched the broom so hard, she could see her knuckles through her skin. Glinda screamed as they were plunging down to the ground due to gravity. Ellie pulled up hard on the broom, something she had seen Elphaba do numerous times. The two soared up into the sky. They were high enough so guns and arrows wouldn't be able to reach them, but low enough to breathe comfortably.

"You did it, Ellie," Glinda said.

"I told you," the girl smiled despite the fact the ruler of Oz couldn't see her. "Just relax. You can lean against me if you want." And she did.

"I hope I'm not too heavy," Glinda chuckled to herself. She still sounded very weak, and Ellie could feel her blood seeping onto her own arm.

"You're tiny," Ellie said. "Honestly, you make me look fat," she joked.

"Nonsense, you're just filling out."

"Luckily, I inherited mom's boobs, or so it seems."

"You look more like her every day. Nessa was a very beautiful woman. You got some pretty good genetics if I do say so myself," Glinda said, her eyes getting heavy. Ellie could tell she was trying to keep herself awake. And she couldn't let the blonde fall asleep no matter what, so she had to keep talking. After all, Glinda could never resist chit chat about nothing.

"Thank you," Ellie said. "I like how they're wasting arrows and bullets. They'll never get us. And it's going to get dark soon, so there's no way they'll find us. I promise we'll stop once it's dark and they lose us."

"You really do have good genetics. You've got Nessa's looks, as well as her smarts, and you even got Elphaba's logical thinking. I always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter of my own, and I wonder if she'd be like me." Ellie didn't feel wet blood hitting her arm anymore, so it must mean that the wound wasn't bleeding.

"Oh, she'd be just like you. But you've got to admit, I took after you. I do enjoy shopping, and without you, I doubt I'd have a sense of style. Too be honest, I think I'd be wearing those awful frocks if it wasn't for you," Ellie said, trying to make her feel better. Glinda had mentioned that she wanted her own biological daughter.

"Very true," Glinda laughed weakly.

"Why don't you ask Elphaba? I bet she could conjure up some weird spell to get you pregnant or something."

"I have mentioned it to her," Glinda sighed and closed her eyes. "We just got in a fight because there's nothing she could do. I even asked about magic, but there just isn't a way. She told me that I should have stayed married to Sir Chuffrey if I wanted a baby that badly," Glinda began to weep.

"Don't let Elphaba make you upset."

"But it's just not fair! I mean, she has you, and you're related to her, so you're practically her daughter. I don't have anyone."

"So you don't think of me as a daughter?" Ellie asked, trying to stifle her sadness and anger. "Do I mean nothing to you?"

"No, no, Ellie, it's nothing like that," Glinda assured.

"Then what is it like? Am I not good enough for you because we don't share the same blood?"

"Please don't get angry, Ellie, please."

"You know how much I put up with in school defending you? You know what it's like to make two Mother's Day cards in the fifth grade and none on Father's Day? Obviously you don't. When I have a child, he or she isn't going through with that. Luckily, I'm attracted to boys so it'll never happen. And to think I came all the way to Oz, traveled to Emerald City from Kiamo Ko with Elphaba, which wasn't all fun and games, I might add, just to get to you? Maybe I should have stayed in South Carolina. This way, I wouldn't be a burden to you," Ellie ranted, her voice rising as she spoke.

"Sweetie," Glinda cried. "I don't mean to hurt you."

"I'm glad you informed me that I've been wasting my time caring," Ellie huffed. "I've been wasting my time loving you as if you are my own mother. And here I am, saving your life when I should have probably left immediately to go look for Elphaba in Ix. But no, I'm going the other way to get you to fucking safety before I get her, so you aren't tortured and killed."

"Please stop, Ellie. Please stop," Glinda sobbed.

"Why should I stop? I'm not that timid little girl you first met."

"I know you're not. You're growing up into a beautiful woman, Ellie, I mean that."

"How do I know you're not lying? Do you even love me as if I was your own? Because I sure love you just as much as I loved mommy."

"And I love you as if you are my own," Glinda said and hugged Ellie's arm. "You are the perfect daughter, and I'm sorry for making it seem like I didn't care about you. I love you."

"I love you, too. I guess I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetie. Thank you for saving me."

"It's what I do," Ellie said as she let her smile spread across her face.

"Where exactly are we going?" Glinda asked. Ellie rested her chin on top of her golden curls and said,

"We're going to Munchkinland. I have a friend there that can help us. You remember Calix, right? I'm sure he'll let you stay there."

"You mean us," Glinda said firmly.

"No, I mean you."

"Elphie…she…she would want us to stay together, and for you to especially be safe. I mean it."

"I'm sure that's what she wants, but it isn't what she needs. I don't want her to suffer any longer, Glinda. She just can't. From what I understand, her life has never been easy."

"We will discuss this later. Now, I am really tired," Glinda yawned. Ellie wondered if she got any of her color back. She'd inspect her wound once she landed.

"I think it's safe to land now," Ellie said and began to descend towards the forest beneath them.


	2. A Ghostly Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ghostly Encounter<strong>

Once Ellie landed, she carefully placed Glinda on the ground. The sleeping blonde wouldn't wake up, and the brunette doubted she could. Glinda's skin felt cold to the touch, so Ellie made it urgent to make a fire. Luckily, there were branches and twigs scattered about the forest floor, as well as leaves which would burn nicely. She stacked the remains of old trees nicely in a pile. But the problem was, Elena Thropp had never made a fire from scratch before. She cursed under her breath once she realized this horrible fact. She reached into her bag, hoping she had a box of matches.

Someone must have been watching over Ellie (she'd like to think it was Nessarose) because there were a box of matches at the bottom of her bag. Her Glinda-ness got to her and she began to clap her hands happily and jumped for joy. But then, her Elphaba-ness took over and she calmed herself down, thinking that she'd better make a fire soon so the two women wouldn't freeze half to death. She struck the match and threw it onto the pile of wood and leaves. Ellie smiled when she felt the warmth of the fire start to take effect.

The yellow orange glow of the fire helped Ellie inspect Glinda's wound a bit better. Ellie noted that it had stopped bleeding and the color was returning to the blonde's skin. But she knew the wound would be extremely painful tomorrow when it scabbed up, and it was a miracle it hadn't opened up again. Perhaps the constant pressure of Ellie's arm on Glinda's slim stomach helped clot it. What would Dorothy have called that? Dumb luck.

Bored out of her mind, Ellie took out the Grimmerie that was forbidden for her to even look at let alone touch. But she opened it anyway to a random page. She knew it was a book of powerful spells that all of Oz couldn't understand. Elphaba could pronounce the words, but she couldn't completely understand it. Other than that, she didn't know a thing. Ellie was surprised when she saw that she understood it perfectly. The language it was written in was an obscure one that people in America didn't really know except a select few, but she knew it! She had learned it when she was younger when Dorothy forced her to learn other languages.

Ellie had never been more thankful. Her Nessarose-ness kicked in and she began thanking an invisible force-the Christian God, the Unnamed one, and even the fairy queen Lurline- rapidly as she flipped through the pages.

A thought hit the adolescent, and she began to look through a page to find something to help Glinda. She went to the front of the book at the table of contents. "Healing!" she exclaimed gaily and she flipped through the thick book to the desired page.

Ellie read the spell, saying it allowed so she could understand it better. "Heal the wounded, oh Holy God, heal the wounded," she paused. It was the same thing written over and over again. "That's it?" she laughed. "People in Oz are kind of, well, dumb to say the least." She read the words _oh Holy God_ again. "This must be some religious book. Look at me, talking to myself! Glinda would be laughing at me if she was awake. Oh, how I love that blonde!" Ellie giggled.

Becoming serious again (Ellie was beginning to think that she was bipolar. The Unnamed God knows it probably runs in the family), she began chanting the familiar language and doing those odd hand and arm movements that the book instructed to do. Oh, how glad Elphaba would be to see that she was performing magic!

It worked. Glinda's wound closed up, and the tear in her dress was even gone! The only evidence that there was even a hole in the woman was the dried blood on the light blue dress. Ellie was incredibly proud of herself.

Tucking the Grimmerie safely in her bag, Ellie cuddled up close to Glinda for warmth and draped the oversized cloak over them both. "I bet you're the one helping me, mommy, wherever you are. I miss you so much! If you were here, you'd know what to do. Well, maybe not, but it would be better if you were here, even if you have no arms," Ellie whispered to no one. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. I think I am. No, I _know_ I am. You'd be proud of me. I understand a book no one in this land can understand! I have Dorothy to thank for that."

"What, you don't call me mama anymore? Honestly, I'm hurt," a voice said. It obviously belonged to Dorothy. She had kept her promise, and she was indeed haunting her. But the last time she saw the ghost was back when the RMS Ozmania sank into the ocean back when Ellie was the tender age of twelve.

"And you're not trying to frighten me this time? No gashes in my arm?" Ellie retorted.

"Most people would be afraid to see a ghost," Dorothy laughed.

"I'm not most people. I've been through things people couldn't even dream about. I don't get scared by something as simple as a _ghost_. But now an Ix soldier that will probably kill me? Yeah, I'm afraid of that."

"Anyone would be. I would be if I was alive," Dorothy said and sat her ghostly self down on the ground. Ellie remained on the ground using Glinda's shoulder as a pillow. She was too comfortable to get up (and she feared she wouldn't be able to get comfortable on the solid earth).

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"What makes you think there's a reason?"

"There's always a reason," Ellie countered. "Last time, you knew the ship was destined to sink. What do you know right now that's going to happen sometime in my future that's soon to come?" she asked the ghost.

"I can't tell you that because then you will try to change the future, or you will be overconfident and do something stupid, which wouldn't change the outcome of the future anyway. I'd rather not influence your decision to make you do something radical."

"So you're saying that my actions may be altered if you told me, but the outcome would still be the same?" Ellie questioned.

"Your outcome would be the same. I cannot say for the other people around you," Dorothy explains to her. She covers Ellie up with the black cloak and tells her to go to sleep because no matter what, tomorrow she will have a long day of traveling. "But I will say this; do not fly the broom during the day. It's the only advice I can give." With those final words, the ghost disappeared into thin air, and Ellie fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Ellie woke up and vaguely remembered speaking to Dorothy's ghost. She remembered seeing her and exchanging words, but she didn't remember what words. This was incredibly odd because the last time she was haunted by her, she remembered everything so clearly that it frightened her. But this time, it was as if it was a dream. It could have been for all she knew. She sat up abruptly when she noticed Glinda was gone! Ellie began to panic, but she didn't want to shout out the blonde's name just in case the enemies were watching. She heard a stick crack in the woods and flinched, looking around to wherever it was it came from. "It's just me sweetie," Glinda said as she approached their small campsite.

"Next time you get up and leave, please tell me beforehand. You scared me half to death. I thought something bad happened," Ellie admitted.

"I'm sorry, honey," Glinda said and kissed the top of Ellie's head. "I got breakfast," she said and put down a few apples. "It was the least I could do considering you took such great care of me before. But I am confused. How did you heal me? And why doesn't my dress have a hole in it? And why aren't there bloodstains and-"

"I used the Grimmerie," Ellie said nonchalantly. "I knew it was a book of magic, so I looked in it and found a spell to help you."

"The Grimmerie?" Glinda said in shock and she dropped her red apple onto the dirty ground.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "I took it so the Ixian soldiers couldn't steal it. And I have always been curious about it. Why have you and Elphaba never let me look at it?"

"The Grimmerie is very dangerous, and it shouldn't be toyed with. But I am curious to how you were able to comprehend it so easily. Elphie-may she be safe- she has never understood a spell that easily." Ellie thought about how she'd respond to this. She didn't know that Elphaba couldn't read it, and she never understood the full capabilities of the book.

"It's easy to read," Ellie started. "I learned the ancient language it's written in from when I lived in South Carolina, before I came here to Oz. Dorothy forced me to learn it. She said that the voices told her to do it, or something like that."

"But you can still perform magic without the help of a wand," Glinda said as she tried to comprehend the whole situation. Ellie bit slowly into her apple. She knew if Elphaba was here, she'd be hearing a mouthful of how dangerous playing with magic was as well as getting some kind of lecture. But she wouldn't mind the lecture because then she'd know where Elphaba was, and she'd know the green witch was safe, and Glinda wouldn't look so upset, and Ellie wouldn't have to keep a straight face so that Glinda wouldn't break down. "Was it easy?"

"Performing magic?" Glinda nodded. "Very, actually. By the way you and Elphaba explained it, I was surprised that I got it on my first try."

"I should be scolding you right now," Glinda said as she picked up a cleaner apple to eat. "But I'm not going to. You saved my life, Ellie. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ellie said, and was surprised when she was pulled into a hug. Despite the blonde's size, she was strong, especially when it came to hugging. Ellie began to pull away after a moment, but this made Glinda hold her tighter.

"Please, just stay here a bit longer," her voice cracked. The situation was hitting Glinda hard, and Ellie wondered when she'd have her own meltdown. It was inevitable, but she hoped she could remain strong in front of Glinda. For some reason, the teenager felt as if she had to take care of Glinda and bring her to safety. She remembered when the Ixian invasion started, Elphaba had told Ellie to look after Glinda for her if anything happened. Ellie knew the socialite was nowhere near as emotionally strong as the Thropp women. But as soon as Glinda started crying, she stopped and pulled away. She wiped her cheeks to dry them of her tears, and she stood up. "We should probably get going."

"We can't take the broom in daylight," Ellie said and threw her half eaten apple in a bush. She grabbed her bag and put the cloak around her shoulders, clipping it in place. The two walked side by side in silence, which was incredibly rare because Glinda enjoyed chatting away about nothing.

"You shouldn't use the Grimmerie whenever you please. There are consequences to every spell," Glinda started. She was probably trying to get her mind off of things at hand, and she was being that worried mother she usually was.

"I promise I won't use it unless it's necessary, like closing up deadly wounds," she simply replied. Her mind was wandering on the future, and about that dream or reality; whatever it was that happened the night before.

"Just be careful," Glinda sighed. She sounded tired, and Ellie would be too if she had to deal with the politics and whatnot of Oz. Despite all of the stress, she wasn't aging quickly.

It was late afternoon when the two stopped walking. They had picked up meaningless conversation along the way, but both of them were too upset to talk about the problems at hand. They slept for a bit, and Ellie woke up after sunset. She took the broom and gestured for Glinda to get on. This time, Ellie sat in the front and Glinda held onto Ellie's waist from behind. "Relax," Ellie said when she felt Glinda tense up. "Let me worry about us getting to Calix and Fiyero's. You go to sleep. I know you're exhausted."

"Oz, I don't think I've had a good night's sleep since before the invasion," Glinda yawned and rested her head against Ellie's back. "But how can I with all of this happening? You're only a girl, sweetie. You don't have to take care of me. Let me take care of you."

"You have taken care of me," Ellie said. "Now it's my turn to make sure that you're safe."

"Fifteen year old girls shouldn't be taking care of someone my age," Glinda said to her and sat up straight as she tried to keep herself awake.

"I'm not that little anymore. I'm growing up," Ellie replied. _Besides, I promised Elphaba I'd keep you safe_, Ellie thought.

"You're such a good girl. I wish all of this wasn't happening. You deserve to live a happy life, not one of worrying, especially about me," Glinda said and rested her head on Ellie's back. "What would I do without the Thropp girls?" Glinda forced a giggle.


	3. Munchkinland Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

**Munchkinland Part 1**

It took about five days to arrive in Munchkinland, the only place where the Ixians hadn't invaded yet due to some treaty their ruler successfully made with them. Glinda had attempted to make one with Ix for quite some time, but they wouldn't have it. Ellie had a feeling that the Ixians would take over the rest of Oz and then break the treaty in order to get Munchkinland. To invaders and people who wanted something desperately, a simple piece of paper would not stop them from invading. Ellie knew the ruler of Munchkinland would know this because she surely saw it. Munchkinland was simply waiting it out in hopes that when they are invaded, they'd have a plan at hand.

Despite the treaty, Ellie noted that everyone was in their homes afraid to walk the streets in case something did happen. It was an uneasy feeling walking in what seemed to be a deserted town. "Everyone's living in fear. I knew it was bad but not this bad," Glinda whispered, although even the whisper seemed out of place in the eerie silence of what was once a bustling little town. Ellie nodded.

"Calix's place shouldn't be far from here," her voice was low as she spoke. It was Glinda's turn to nod, and she began to clutch her stomach where her wound had been. Ellie noticed it and saw blood seeping through Glinda's dress, and the hole in it reappeared.

"That must have been a temporary spell," Glinda said and collapsed to the ground. Ellie was about to take out the Grimmerie, but Glinda told her not to because her body had to heal on its own. Magic couldn't help her for good, so the brunette reluctantly let go of the book and let it fall back into the bag.

"Hold this," Ellie said and handed the broom to her. She scooped Glinda up into her arms and walked as fast as she could through the town and up the hill where some houses were located. Glinda was moaning in pain, but Ellie couldn't stop and tend to it. They were too close to their destination. "This is it," Ellie said and adjusted the blonde in her arms when they reached the path to Fiyero's. Ellie walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "Hello?" Ellie shouted and kicked the door instead this time. "Anybody home? Hello? It's me, Ellie, and I have Glinda here. She's hurt and needs medical attention," she shouted. The door opened slowly, but when the person saw who it was, he opened the door wide enough for them to come in.

"My Oz," Fiyero said and took Glinda from Ellie, who was grateful because her muscles were screaming. "What happened to you?"

"The Ixian army got into the palace," Ellie said quickly and followed Fiyero to the couch. He placed Glinda on it and knelt beside his friend.

"Calix!" Fiyero shouted. "Go get the first aid kit!"

"What's going on?" Ellie heard Calix shout from the basement.

"It's safe to come up! It's Ellie and Glinda! Hurry up with the first aid kit!" Fiyero shouted back. The thumping of footsteps was heard and he quickly handed his father the first aid kit. "You kids go catch up," the dark skinned man said. "I'll take care of Glinda." Calix took Ellie's hand and led her into the kitchen. Ellie cringed when she heard Glinda's muffled screams behind the door.

"What's going on?" Calix asked her with a worried expression. He held her hands in his strong ones as he looked deep into her eyes.

"They got into the Emerald Palace. I hid like a scared little schoolgirl in my bathtub behind the curtains. Apparently, they took Elphaba, and Glinda was stabbed in the stomach…the only reason she's alive is because I used a magic book to temporarily heal her wound," Ellie explained and finally let her tears fall. She leaned her head against Calix's chest. He held her as she cried. "Oz, it feels so good to cry," Ellie chuckled as she wiped her tears off of her cheeks.

"Everything will work itself out in the end, you'll see. I promise you that everything will get better," Calix said, and Ellie didn't know whether or not to believe him. So, she just nodded and snuggle closer to him and let sleep overtake her.

Ellie woke up a few hours later and found herself on a simple twin sized bed. She sat up and stretched her arms, and yawned a bit. She noted that it was getting dark outside. She smelled something good coming from upstairs (she found out she was in the basement-probably the safest place for everyone to sleep in these tough times) and followed it up to the kitchen. "You're finally awake I see," Fiyero smiled and served her some stew. There were chopped carrots, a minimal amount of meat, and potatoes. "Sorry this isn't the best meal ever."

"Oh, no it's perfectly fine. It smells delicious," Ellie said, but was hesitant to eat it.

"No Ellie, it isn't an Animal. It's only a cow," Fiyero assured her. Once he said those words, she hungrily ate the meal. Glinda was seated across from her while Calix sat next to her.

"I'm terribly sorry we didn't write you first about us coming here. It was a bit unexpected," Glinda said politely. She seemed to be okay. Fiyero must have known how to properly take care of deadly wounds. Ellie was grateful he knew how, because she sure didn't.

"It's perfectly fine. You ladies can stay here as long as you need to. It's safer here, anyway," he said nonchalantly as he stabbed some meat with his fork. "We only have two beds, though. Calix and I will take the floor."

"Oh, that hardly seems fair," Glinda replied.

"Chivalry isn't lost," Fiyero grinned. "Besides, my back's been bothering me anyway. It'll do me some good to take the floor."

"Thank you so much, Fiyero," Glinda smiled genuinely.

"It's no problem, Glinda. I know you'd do the same for me and my son here if we were in a predicament." How long would they be staying there? Months? Years? Decades even? It didn't even seem like this invasion was going to stop anytime soon. If nobody took action, then what was the future for Oz? Glinda had done all she could, sending out the Gale Forcers immediately. She even attempted to get a treaty, but like before, a dumb piece of paper wouldn't stop Ix. Ellie felt it was her turn to try something. Maybe she could get into Ix, free the captured Ozians as well as Elphaba, and help restore Oz to what it once was. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to do something. She couldn't just sit back and look into the streets to see bodies littering the ground. But what could she do? She was only a fifteen year old girl who could barely get around the Emerald City on her own let alone travel all the way to Ix.

Even though it seemed like a good idea, Ellie knew she was better off keeping an eye on Glinda as well as saving herself, at least for a little longer.

But at night laying in bed, she could hear Glinda upstairs sobbing. Fiyero was up there with her, probably consoling her. Calix was sitting up and he could hear what was going on, too. Ellie closed her eyes to try and keep the tears at bay. She hated when Glinda cried because for some unknown reason, she would begin to cry. "She seems pretty upset," Calix observed.

"She probably misses Elphaba," Ellie sniffed. "I miss her too, but Glinda's in love with her. I can't even imagine what it would be like if the person I was in love with was captured to be tortured and work long hours in some camp."

"When you actually say it, it sounds harsh," he replied.

"I have to do something," Ellie said abruptly. She tossed the blankets off of her and began to get dressed in her clothes despite the fact a sixteen year old boy was in the room. For some reason, she didn't find herself body conscious in front of him. He had seen her naked before once when they were up in her room alone, but Elphaba had caught them (which was an extremely embarrassing moment. She wished Glinda had found them instead). They were thirteen and fourteen at the time, and just curious. They hadn't had sex, but a lot of touching went on. Just because they had been caught didn't mean they stopped. Tonight though, neither of them wanted to do something to get caught. It just wasn't right.

"Oh no, Ellie, I don't like where this is going," Calix said after shaking his head to stop staring at her a certain way.

"I have the power to change things. Don't you see? I must have some kind of magical powers. I can read the Grimmerie, that ancient book of spells from the other world where I'm from. I think this means that I can change things," Ellie explained as she put on Nessarose's slippers.

"Just because you can read a book of spells doesn't mean you have the power to change all of Oz," Calix said.

"Way to be supportive," Ellie rolled her eyes as she put her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Elphaba's broom. She wore the cloak, which kept her warm in the cold basement.

"I just worry about you is all. You're going to tell them you're leaving, right?"

"Of course I am," Ellie said as she went up the stairs. Calix followed her as he pulled his shirt on. "It wouldn't be right just to abandon Glinda like that. I may be a bit naïve, but I'm not stupid." He didn't say anything as they approached Glinda who was currently being held by Fiyero as she sobbed.

"Oh Elphie," she mumbled, her blue eyes closed as tears leaked out from behind her eyelids.

"Glinda," Ellie said. The blonde turned around and looked over at her. She noticed Ellie was dressed and looked as if she was ready to go somewhere.

"No," Glinda said sternly. "No."

"I'm going to try and fix things," Ellie said softly. "I can't bear to see you this upset. I want to help Oz in any way I can. I think I can make a difference. I can read the Grimmerie, I have my mother's shoes, and I have the enchanted broom. I am also a child of both worlds. I figure since Elphaba was able to make a difference in the past, then I certainly can."

"Have you gone insane? Sure, Elphie made a difference after she was called a wicked witch by all of Oz and was almost killed! Not to mention she was older than you when she started her Animal rights thing!" Glinda practically yelled and ripped from Fiyero's grip.

"She wasn't that much older," Ellie said, careful not to raise her own voice. "I have to at least try. You tried to solve this before it started. Let me have my turn."

"You're fifteen! You haven't even gone through puberty yet! You are not going. You are staying here where you're safe."

"I promised Elphaba I'd keep you safe, not myself," Ellie said more so to herself.

"Elphie is kind of insane sometimes," Glinda said and crossed her arms. "You are not going."

"I wasn't asking for your permission. I was simply telling you that I'll be leaving so you don't worry."

"So I don't worry? Oz, Ellie, no, you are not going and that is final. You do not have a say in this. You are not going. You will respect my decision and stay here. Now, get back to bed. End of discussion."

"No, it's not the end of discussion," Ellie demanded. "This is not even a discussion. I am going to do what I think is right."

"Elena May Thropp," Glinda said using her full name, "you are not going! I will not lose you, too." The last part she said as she began to break down crying. "Please Ellie, don't go." She was begging now and it hurt Ellie that she wouldn't be staying.

"Glinda, I have to go. And you won't lose me. I'll just be gone for a little while."

"But how long is a little while?" Ellie ignored this question because she didn't even know the answer.

"You'll be safe here and you'll be staying with Fiyero and Calix. I'm sure they'll take good care of you."

"Wrong," Calix said.

"Wrong?" Ellie and Glinda both questioned.

"I'm going to go with you, Ellie. I think it would be better if you had a partner, or a sidekick of some sort. What do you say?"

"I don't want to put your life in danger," she said to him.

"All of our lives are already in danger. Why not risk it for the better of the people?" Calix countered.

"I think it would be better if he went with you," Fiyero said. "There's no stopping her, Glinda. She's got Elphaba's determination and Nessarose's commitment. And somehow, I think she has your stubbornness. There is no way you're going to talk her out of this no matter how much you don't want her to go." Silence followed for minutes which seemed like eternity. All of a sudden, Glinda had her arms wrapped around Ellie. The blonde had never looked so small to the brunette until that moment.

"Please be careful, and please come back here safely." Glinda knew she couldn't go with Ellie, it was as simple as that. If Glinda set foot outside of Munchkinland she'd be killed instantly now that the Ixians would see her. It was better that they thought she was dead.

"I will. I'll come back, I promise you that." Even Ellie knew that was a lie. She knew she couldn't come back if she was killed. Ellie and Calix said goodbye to their parents, and they were off on the broom into the dark night sky.

Right before dawn, Ellie landed the broom expertly. "Okay, that was awesome," Calix said as they walked down the deserted road. "Um, where are we going?"

"I'm going to try and get some help," Ellie replied.

"From who? Oh, Oz, Ellie, you aren't going to his Eminence, are you?" he asked when he saw Ellie studying the map.

"Of course. After all, he is my uncle. We're family, although I never met him before. My mom told me he wasn't the best person, but who knows? Maybe he's changed," Ellie shrugged and continued towards the mansion. The guards knew exactly who she was, so they didn't do a thing to prevent her from entering the mansion. In fact, one of the guards happily opened up the door for her. "Miss Thropp, very nice to meet you and…" he trailed, not recognizing the commoner.

"Calix Tigulaar," the boy said and shook the guard's hand. They were politely escorted into the living room. Normally, they'd have to wait outside until it was okay by his Eminence, but since it was family, the guards figured normal procedure didn't need to be accounted for. Of course, they were wrong, and the ruler of Munchkinland was quite angry to see two teenagers sitting on his sofa.

"Just who do you think you are?" he asked them. Ellie stood to face her uncle.

"I'm your niece, Elena Thropp," she introduced herself.

"Of course you are," he scoffed. "I am going to assume you are Nessarose's child because you lack the green pigment. But I could be wrong considering your darker complexion. But then again, Elphaba is as gay as they come. But who knows?"

"You know exactly who I am and of my story, just like the rest of Oz, Uncle Shell."

"What are you doing here, Elena?" he asked her. She didn't even want to mention her nickname to him. It just wasn't even worth the trouble.

"I'm here to ask for help," she said.

"Help? Why in Oz would I help you?"

"Because the Emerald City Palace was broken into about a week ago. Elphaba was captured. I want to save her. I want to get into Ix and free her from a work camp. She's probably being tortured there and whatnot. I need to save her," Ellie said as she raised her voice. Her hands had turned into fists. Shell was even more difficult than Dorothy!

"I'm sorry," was all he could say to that. His face softened and he buried it in his hands. "Look at me, treating my family so poorly." Ellie's hands were no longer balled into fists. "Look at you, so young and wanting to change Oz for the better. I wish I could help you."

"Why can't you?" Ellie asked.

"If I do, then Ix will see me as the enemy. I already receive information from them so I know what they're planning. I know one day they'll turn against Munchkinland, but I can't go against them now when we're safe. I hope you understand. You are more than welcome to stay with me considering Elphaba's captured and Glinda's death."

"Yes," Ellie said going along with that. She couldn't let anyone believe that she was alive. "But I don't want to run away from my problems. I need to face them head on. I don't want anyone to suffer any longer."

"That is very noble of you, Elena," Shell smiled. "You are the new leader in Oz after all."

"What?" Ellie's face paled at that. "How is that even possible?"

"Didn't Glinda ever tell you? Oz is a monarchy. The next in line gets the throne, just like the Ozmas, but now this is Glinda's reign she started. Since she doesn't have any children of her own, she left the throne to you, Elena."

"How do you know that? I don't even know that!"

"I got a message about it. And technically, you are also supposed to be ruling Munchkinland, too," Shell explained.

"Wow, double royalty!" Calix exclaimed. "Ellie, you're like a…a…Goddess!"

"I am not a goddess, Calix. Sometimes I wonder about you," she sighed and continued speaking to her uncle. "You keep Munchkinland, all right? I don't want it. I don't want Oz either, well at least for right now. But if that was Glinda's wish, then I will do my best to save Oz from Ix," Ellie declared. "But I need some information from you if I'm going to do it."

"Of course," Shell said. "But you didn't hear it from me, all right?"

"Our lips are sealed," Ellie said.

"Okay, those working camps are not in Ix. It is all propaganda. The common people of Ix have no idea about these work camps and how they are treating us. The working camps are here in Oz," Shell explained and took out a map. He started marking up the map with red x's, probably the locations of all of the camps. Ellie noted that they were all scattered around the Quadling Country. "The biggest camps are here," he circled the two closest to the south. "Now, I have no idea which one Elphaba is at."

"We will save them all," Ellie said slowly. "But I don't know where they will go once we save them. They will obviously be sick and weak."

"They'll require medical attention," Calix spoke up. "There's no doubt about that."

"Don't worry about that for now," Shell said. "I'll figure that out."

"But how?" Ellie questioned.

"Don't worry about that. You just do what you planned to do."

"I really don't have a plan," she said sheepishly.

"One will come," Shell smiled at his niece. "Oz, you look like Nessarose," he whispered to himself. "Now, do whatever it is you need to do. Elphaba will probably kill me for letting you go, though. She's a tough girl, I always thought."

"Thank you for your help," she said. "But we must be going. We can only travel by broom at night."

"It's no problem on my part," he replied. "Perhaps I'll see you again."


	4. Munchkinland Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Munchkinland Part 2<strong>

It was dawn when Ellie landed the broom on the outskirts of Munchkinland. They needed to rest, and this would be the only time they'd be safe from the invaders. The other nights would become worse. She knew they'd be on the run. And they were probably looking for her. The Ixians had to get rid of the line. But there must have been another in line. But then that would be her children, which didn't exist yet. "Hey, Ellie? There's something you should know."

"What's that?" Ellie asked after she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I've been lying to you," Calix said. Ellie stopped walking abruptly.

"About what?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"About my family," Calix sighed.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because we are in a dangerous situation and I feel bad about it. You see, my mother did die giving birth, but that was to my sister." Ellie remained silent, letting Calix tell his story. "My sister was born…well…dead. I guess she'd be called a stillborn. I had no father. My mother was a prostitute. I remember wandering around the bad part of Emerald City when I found my dad-Fiyero that is. He was hurt pretty bad. I remember just sitting by him, and he woke up a day and a half later. Since then, he's taken care of me. Turns out we were from the same tribe in the Vinkus." Ellie couldn't control herself and hugged him tightly. She kissed him with passion. She knew what he must have felt like being a son of a prostitute. After all, Ellie was the mixed race "devil's" child back in South Carolina.

"I guess we were both orphans at one point," Ellie smiled. Calix wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the lips.

"You're amazing," he said as he caught his breath.

"Not as amazing as you," she said in between kissing him. "Look at us," she laughed and put her arms around his neck. "We're letting out hormones completely take over."

"I don't mind," Calix said.

"We have to keep walking," Ellie laughed and the two walked side by side. They decided to take a shortcut through an old farm that barely grew any crops. Ellie was surprised because Munchkinland was supposed to have rich soil. But she figured nobody was leaving their houses anymore, so therefore, they didn't tend to their crops.

"It's disgusting how much Ix has influenced people."

"I can't even imagine what the Quadling Country's going to look like. Are we even prepared for it?" she asked and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Probably not," he said truthfully. "For now though, we should sleep. I'm exhausted from staying up all night."

"Of course you are," Ellie rolled her eyes and the two plopped down in a pile of hay. She knew that this would be the last day she'd be able to sleep out in the open. Once they entered Quadling land, well, she wasn't so sure what would happen. For all she knew, she'd be dead in less than twenty four hours. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't know when sleep overtook her, but she was woken up by a Munchkin shaking her awake. Groggily, she woke up, but her eyes snapped open when she saw the man was holding a rifle. But then she relaxed because it wasn't pointed towards her.

"Miss Elena Thropp?" the man questioned as he helped her up. Calix then stood up after she got off of his arm.

"Yes, that's me," Ellie said and shook his hand. She looked down at him as he smiled at her, as if he knew her personally. It bothered her, but it happened quite frequently in the Emerald City, and even in school. Once the kids realized how much power she held, the bullying altogether stopped and she was immediately accepted into the popular group, which she never really joined. Ellie preferred the smarter group, the nerds as they were called.

"It's an honor to finally meet you. I'm Boq and you two happened to fall asleep in my hay which I need to feed my horses," the Munchkin said.

"Oh, we're sorry," Calix said. "I'm Calix by the way," he said shaking the small man's hand.

"So, you two help me with the hay, and then I'll have my wife make you two some tea," Boq decided.

"We don't want to intrude," Ellie said and gripped the broom.

"It's really no problem on my part. Besides, it's not every day we get company. And I want you two to explain yourselves to why you let yourselves fall asleep in broad daylight where anybody could sneak up and get you." The two teens blushed and picked up some hay and followed Boq out to the barns. Ellie admired the beautiful horses that belonged to Boq. Somehow, they were well fed and seemed notably clean. There were seven horses ranging from the darkest black, the prettiest brown, and the purest white. They all ate happily as the three left the barn. Ellie had always liked horses. In fact, she had taken some lessons when she was thirteen from a Gale Force soldier.

Ellie and Calix followed Boq into his modest sized house. Ellie was surprised to see seven children under the age of ten hanging around the living room fireplace. The children politely acknowledged them, and Ellie went into the kitchen. She took a seat next to Calix and Boq returned with his wife. "Miss Elena and Master Calix, this is my wife, Milla," he introduced.

"Pleased to meet you two," she smiled as she put the water on for some tea.

"Now, what are two teenagers, especially one of high society, doing out here in Munchkinland?" Boq asked.

"I do not wish to disclose any information without knowing a person first," Ellie said politely, using a tactic Glinda had taught her to get others to talk first. Boq chuckled.

"I'm Boq, I live on this farm with my wife and twelve children," he replied. "I was actually a good friend of Elphaba's as well as Glinda's from our days back in Shiz," he explained. "I worked with Elphie regarding Dr. Dillamond's research. Surely she told you about the old Goat?"

"She mentioned it. I had read some of his works as well. He is very intelligent," Ellie said.

"I agree," Calix replied. "I read his works, too, although I don't understand them as well as Ellie over here," he smiled.

"Oh, you two are so adorable," Milla giggled and put the cups of tea on the table. Ellie and Calix thanked her as they blushed and added sugar and cream to it. "I was very good friends with Glinda in Shiz as well. Boq here had an infatuation with her." This caused the man to blush and take a sip of his tea.

"Did you two happen to know a guy named Fiyero?" Calix questioned.

"Yes!" Boq explained. "That Winkie Prince was a nice fellow. Are you his son?"

"He's more of my caretaker. I was never formally adopted," Calix said.

"Did you two know my mother, Nessarose?"

"Oh, Nessarose!" Boq said. "She was quite the character. She was very self righteous and very into her Unionist faith. She was a nice girl, though. She became a dictator later in life before the house fell on top of her. I remember that odd story about her coming back from the dead. But she was really dead after the house fell on her, but she was really a ghost or an illusion of some sort. Is that true?" Boq asked. Ellie only nodded, not wanting to think about her mother's fate.

"Poor Nessarose," Milla said and shook her head. "Those Thropp girls never had it easy."

"I agree. Elphaba was captured about a week ago. They broke into the palace. So, I-er, we are trying to find her. Glinda's absolutely a wreck without her. It makes me so upset when she's as sad as she is."

"You mean, Glinda's not dead?" Boq gasped. Ellie mentally cursed at herself when she realized her slip up. She couldn't be doing that often, or else she'd accidentally get Glinda killed.

"You cannot tell a living soul," Ellie whispered. "Not even your children."

"She doesn't mean to sound rude," Calix spoke up. "She just doesn't need Glinda dead for real," he explained.

"I understand," Milla replied. "I am so happy she hasn't passed away. When everything settles down, you'll have her write me, okay?"

"Of course," Ellie assured her. "It might be a while before that happens, though."

"It gives me something to look forward to, Miss Elena," Milla smiled. "You two look completely exhausted."

"We travel by broom at night," Calix said. "So we won't get caught."

"Why don't you to sleep here for the day? I'll wake you when dinner is served, and then you can be on your way," Milla offered. "Although, I'd rather not be sending off two teenagers into the badlands."

"I'm sure Glinda and Fiyero feel the same," Ellie said as she and Calix followed the Munchkin into one of the rooms. Calix took the room next door. Of course, the two adults didn't trust two teenagers with tons of hormones pumping through their bodies.

Sleep didn't come too fast for poor Elena Thropp. She couldn't stop thinking about Elphaba and even Glinda. "Mommy," she cried. "Please help me somehow. I need you. Come back, mommy, come back to me. I need you right now. I act all smart and strong sometimes, but Oz, I am not going to be able to face the horrors of the Quadling Country. I can't even imagine what will happen to me out there." Ellie hugged the extra pillow on the bed close to her chest as she sobbed. "Mommy," she whispered. "Mommy, I need you." And the poor girl fell asleep with tears falling down her cheeks.

After eating dinner with Boq, Milla, and the twelve children, the two teens were off on the broom and entered the Quadling Country before dawn.


	5. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>First Encounter<strong>

Calix had to drag his feet. He was tired, hungry, and a bit thirsty. He wanted to desperately stop walking, but his determined girlfriend didn't even look remotely tired. How could she not be? She's the one who took control of the broom all night as well as knew where she was going. Calix on the other hand, felt like dead weight. However, he would not let her do this alone. That would be a death sentence, and he didn't want poor Ellie to die. If anyone were to die, he would rather be the one. It sounded noble in his head, but would he be able to save her life knowing that he'd have to give up his own? He decided to mentally check off the box most likely.

As they walked around the mud, Calix stared at the shoes she wore. Weren't they incredibly uncomfortable? "Aren't those shoes uncomfortable?" he asked and broke the silence. Ellie only shrugged before responding.

"They don't bother me. They were my mother's after all, and they brought me here to Oz," she explained quickly.

"Does it bother you that I lied to you about Fiyero being my father and all?" he asked her.

"A little," Ellie said truthfully. "But I understand why. Your past isn't something you're proud of, and you were probably afraid that the truth would scare me away or something," Ellie simply replied. She grabbed his hand in her free one and squeezed it. She smiled up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shining in the morning sun.

"Thank you," he said.

"Although, I don't entirely understand why you thought I'd be uncomfortable knowing the truth," Ellie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Calix, seriously? I am a child of both worlds. Dorothy was pregnant with me although I was Nessarose's child. For the first ten years of my life, I lived with someone who was diagnosed as insane, I get to Oz, find my mother, find out she was really dead, almost die on a luxury ship, and I live with my lesbian aunt and her lover. You honestly think I would have cared?" she laughed again, and he laughed with her. He was beginning to see how ridiculous he must have seemed. Out of everyone, he should have told Ellie the truth.

He loved her laugh. It was a mixture of a cute giggle and a cackle. It was a bit hard to explain in words, but it was adorable. She didn't snort when she laughed. Sometimes, she'd tear up and clutch her stomach when he was really funny.

Calix loved her hair. It was medium brown, which was average, but it was so soft and silky when he stroked it with his fingers. Her eyes were brown, which was also average, but in the sunlight, he noticed that there were specks of amber in them. Her nose was the perfect size for her face, and her lips were the perfect shape to kiss. He had this odd feeling towards her. Was it desire? Love? Or simply lust?

He knew he wanted to marry her one day. He didn't know why he was so sure of this. The sixteen year old wanted to see her walking towards him in a beautiful white wedding gown with the perfect diamond ring on her finger, although he couldn't afford it. "Calix, I'm scared," Ellie admitted out of the blue.

"So am I," he blinked. "We are walking into a death sentence after all."

"No, what I mean is I am scared of what Elphaba will be like if we find her," Ellie said.

"You mean when we find her," Calix said, trying to sound optimistic. He knew it was a one in a million chance that they'd find her, but he wanted to keep the girl's spirits up. And his own. After all, he did accompany her on this journey to find the green skinned woman. "But why are you scared?" Calix wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, and he knew that. He knew his question was moronic in a way. Ellie was literally a genius, and she had a photographic memory. She could memorize books word for word, she could even draw pictures perfectly from memory. He wondered how she was so smart. It wasn't genetic considering she admitted her father was most likely a rapist and her mother, Nessarose was smart, but she was nowhere near as smart as her daughter. It was a miracle to him that Elena May Thropp had even considered him to be the one she kissed and experimented with, of course it was out of love or lust of course. He decided it was love.

"I'm scared because well, Elphaba hasn't had the best life ever. And now that she's being hurt all over again, I don't know if she'll be able to come back to herself. I'm afraid she'll close up and stop speaking and shut herself out. You've heard how crazy she got when Dorothy first came to Oz. And you remember how withdrawn she became after the whole RMS Ozmania incident. I just truly hope we find her before she slips away mentally," Ellie explained to him. It took a moment for him to process her words, and then, he stopped walking, making her stop because they still held each other's hands. He let go of hers and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say to the distraught Thropp.

"Thank you for being here and coming with me. I thought I'd have to do this alone," Ellie whispered.

"I'd never let you do any of this alone," he assured her. They broke from the hug, and the two tired teens looked each other in the eyes.

"I think we need to rest." And they did.

Calix woke up to the sound of footsteps. For some reason, he had been on high alert in his sleep. It was probably due to the fact that as a child, he had lived on the streets, and sleeping outside brought back his sensitive hearing. While living with Fiyero, he had become such a deep sleeper and nothing could wake him up. At that moment, he knew he wasn't remotely safe. He shook Ellie awake, and she was smart enough to stay quiet, because she probably heard the sticks breaking under somebody's foot, too. Calix held her close, hoping it was just an animal. But of course it wasn't because that would make things too easy.

Instead, it was a man and a woman who simply stared down at the two teens. "Elena Thropp," the man said with disgust. He looked as if he was going to spit, but he refrained from doing so. "What are you doing out here? You should be ruling Oz right about now, don't you think?"

"I'm trying to save Oz actually," she replied and stood up to face him. Calix stood up behind her for support. He knew she was scared, but only he could tell because he knew her well.

"You're not doing a very good job of it," the man scoffed.

"I barely even started!" Ellie countered.

"Are you just trying to cause trouble?" Calix asked him. "Because we will be in enough trouble as it is with the Ixian army."

"I don't want any trouble," the brown haired man said. "I want to know simply what you plan on doing."

"I don't even know yet," Ellie replied. However, Calix had a feeling Ellie knew exactly what she was going to attempt.

"You do know," the woman spoke up and stepped closer. "And it isn't as easy as it seems. We want to help in some way, in any way." Ellie looked towards Calix, trying to see if he trusted them. He didn't know if he did, so he just simply shrugged. Ellie was smarter, she could figure things out.

"Okay," Ellie said after at least two minutes of silence. "I am going to the work camps and freeing the Ozians." The man simply laughed at her, and this made Calix a bit angry.

"Oh, and what do you plan on doing?" he snapped at the older man. "At least we're trying!"

"It won't be that simple. And the horrors that you will see will surely frighten you to say the least," he replied nonchalantly.

"I'm prepared to see bad things. Probably not enough. I know I'm going to be scarred for life afterwards, I understand that," Ellie explained to the two young adults. "But if I don't try, who will? And I can use magic. I can understand them perfectly and perform them. Somehow, these spells will help me."

"Well, I plan on keeping a close eye on you two, especially you, Miss Elena Thropp," the man said. The woman smiled sweetly, and then the two left and escaped into the forest without another word.

"That was incredibly odd," Ellie murmured.

"Yeah," was all Calix could say.

"I wonder who they were, mostly him, though. He seems like he hated me for some reason."

"I doubt he hated you, Ellie," Calix tried.

"He at the very least dislikes me, but I have no idea why. I've never seen him before."

"Maybe you went to school with him years ago," Calix suggested.

"No, I definitely didn't. He seemed a bit too old for me to associate myself with him in school. But who knows?" she shrugged. "Anyway, let's go back to sleep. We're at least safe here, I think. Odds are, Ixians won't find us." Calix simply agreed and let her snuggle into him as he let his tired eyes rest.

Eventually, Calix woke up as the sun was setting to find Ellie sitting by a fire she must have made herself. Odd, because she didn't really seem like the camping type who could make fires. But then he noticed that she made it with magic because there were no logs in the fire, just fire, and it didn't spread like it should. The brunette was reading the Grimmerie, most likely memorizing it page by page because she was a genius like that. Sometimes, Calix was a bit envious at her smarts, but then again, being that smart caused her to mature mentally at an earlier age and sometimes acted beyond her years. More was expected from her, and he could tell that Elphaba pressured her to be the best that she could be in school.

Sometimes, Calix wondered what it would be like to be Ellie. But for some reason, he just couldn't imagine it. "We should get going soon," Ellie stated without looking up from the book. "It's getting dark and it'll be days before we even get to the first work camp." He jumped because he didn't even know she knew he was awake. She hadn't even looked over at him!

"Right," he said and stood up. He knelt behind her and looked at the book. He tried to read it, but to no avail. It was simply impossible. He wondered how anyone could comprehend weird looking symbols that didn't even resemble letters of the alphabet. "I'll prepare us something to eat," he said. Calix felt useful in this way because he knew what and what not to eat out in the wilderness.

"You know what I want to be?" Ellie said out of the blue as she ate her berries slowly. Oz, she was such a slow eater! No matter what, she was always the last one eating. Maybe it was because she spoke a lot when she ate with him. After all, those stupid high society dinners didn't allow for her to speak without being spoken to.

"What do you mean?" Calix asked. He was clueless, and he wasn't afraid to show it. After all, he had the mind of a sixteen year old boy and Ellie had the mind of a thirty year old woman.

"I mean what I want to do with my life if all of this wasn't happening," she said and slowly put a red berry in her mouth.

"I know you could be anything with your smarts, especially since society is a bit more accepting of women in the work force these days, as well as universities. Just the last generation's women couldn't even get into Shiz's main library! I bet research papers were kind of hard for them to write," Calix thought and wondered how Glinda and Elphaba did their research back in those days. "But I know you don't want anything to do with chemistry, biology, or mathematics. I know you really love the arts."

"That I do," she nodded and Calix noted she looked beautiful near the fire. "But contrary to your belief, I do not want to pursue any art career of the sort."

"But you want to do something in the arts." It was a statement he made because he knew the answer.

"I want to be an actress."

"You want to perform in front of people?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I want to be one of those actresses on the screen; the ones that we can go see in the theaters. Wouldn't that be amazing?" she beamed at the very thought.

"It would be awesome to see you enlarged on a screen. That way, I can admire you up close," Calix said and kissed her.

"Seriously," she said, but kissed him back. Her lips tasted of raspberries. He was quite fond of those. "I think it would be so much fun."

"And I will be right by your side throughout your acting career."

"Why thank you, Calix," she laughed that laugh of hers. "Sometimes, I can't wait until I'm old enough to leave the palace. I mean, I love Elphaba and Glinda dearly, don't get me wrong, but I want to get out there. I want to wear a pair of pants for Christ's sake!"

"Christ?" Calix questioned, not understanding the word. He said it a few more times as he let his vocal cords play with it.

"Sorry, it's a religious figure from the other world, where I'm from. It's an expression, what I just said," she explained. Calix nodded understanding.

"You could wear pants now. A lot of girls and women do nowadays," Calix replied.

"High society women aren't supposed to," she paused. "I remember when I went out and bought a pair. Glinda nearly had a heart attack!" she laughed at that, though.

"They're old fashioned," Calix chuckled. "I mean, so is my dad, don't get me wrong there. It's funny how things change so quickly."

"Tell me about it," Ellie said as they finished up dinner and mounted the broom. "I remember when I wore one of those high end fashioned dresses. Glinda was all surprised that she could see my knees. My knees! Oz, it's not like I was exposing anything important!"

"Seems easier to be a man," Calix said to her jokingly.

"No kidding," Ellie sighed. "I wonder how much easier it would be if I had something dangling down there."

"No need to be vulgar."

"It's not like you're any better. Why, just in your last letter I believe you were describing to me how you mast-"

"Never said I didn't like when you spoke that way," he said so that she couldn't get into a rant. "Besides, it makes you sound lower class."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not, Master Calix," she joked. She turned her head and kissed him.

"Miss Elena, you are the most vulgar woman I know," he kissed her again and she smiled through it. She turned back around to focus on where they were going. After all, they didn't need to crash all the way up in the sky. Calix decided he loved her at that moment. He decided he wanted to marry her. Of course, he'd have to ask Glinda and Elphaba to approve of it because it was the right thing to do. Glinda would say yes, that he knew. But what he didn't know what Elphaba would say. She was kind of scary sometimes, but she was incredibly nice and he loved how she looked out for Ellie.

"And you are the most disgusting man in Oz," she chucked and he pecked her on the cheek.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek again.

"Now that is a compliment."


	6. Sadness in Munchkinland

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness in Munchkinland<strong>

Glinda looked out the window and cried. She cried for poor Ellie's safety, she cried for Calix, and she cried for her Elphie out there in some horrible camp. She hated that she was unable to save Ellie who was like a daughter to her, no, she was her daughter. She loved that girl so much, and she barely made an effort to stop her. She knew Elphaba would have locked Ellie in a closet to keep her safe. Instead, Ellie was keeping Glinda safe.

She put a candle near the window, something she had done when she thought Elphaba melted all those years back. She closed her eyes to try and attempt to stop her tears, but it didn't work; they broke through her eye lids and stained her cheeks red.

Why couldn't things be the way they were? Why couldn't stupid Ix just stay out of Oz?

Glinda let out a whimper of sadness. She kept her eyes shut, trying to imagine Elphie's arms wrapped around her securely, and she tried to feel Ellie's head resting along Glinda's lap as she read a book aloud to them. But what kind of book? Maybe something about a princess trapped in a castle-no, Ellie didn't read books like that. Maybe it would be one about a prince trapped in a castle instead. Glinda chuckled sadly at the thought. A small smile graced her lips, actually believing her fantasy for a moment.

But then she remembered it wasn't real just as fast as she thought it up. Her family was gone and torn apart. The only person she had left with her was Fiyero, someone she had only dated for a while back in Shiz, and Elphaba's old lover. Glinda shuttered a bit at the thought. "Glinda…" Fiyero said sadly when he saw her. He sat beside her in front of the window and put an arm around her shoulders. She just laid her head on top of his strong shoulder and cried. "I miss them, too."

"Why did we let them go?" she whispered and looked out the window, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Either way, Ellie was going to go. It was good that your last conversation with her wasn't a fight, don't you think? It was nicer this way," Fiyero assured her and squeezed her a bit, but then relaxed.

"It still hurts. And I fear Ellie doesn't know what she is getting herself into. And I fear for Elphie, oh my sweet Elphie, I fear for her. If they even find her, Elphie might be dead on the inside. Oh, Fiyero, she had such a hard life! And so did poor Ellie. Why don't I ever suffer? Why am I not the one who saves? Why am I the one who always needs saving? My own daughter saves me!" Glinda ranted, her voice growing angry towards the end.

"You are suffering, don't you think? Just not in the same way. We all suffer," Fiyero said to her.

"You're right," Glinda sighed. "I should go after her."

"Oz thinks you've been dead, Glinda. They think Ellie's in charge. You can't go."

"I know that. But that just gives me a better reason to go. Won't the Ixians find her and kill her?"

"I think she'll be fine," Fiyero said confidently. "And Calix, too. The two have survived worse," he tried, but failed to ease Glinda's worries.

"I wish I never left her next in line," Glinda cried and buried her face into his shirt. "She'd make a great ruler someday, but she is just far too young to have this on her shoulders. I have to put my face back out there. It's the only way to protect her."

"She doesn't need protection right now. Believe it or not, she's very much like Elphaba. I'm positive she'll come out of this alive."

"Look at me, blubbering about Ellie when you have Calix out there, too. I feel so foolish."

"Don't be," Fiyero smiled. She looked up into his eyes for some hope, and maybe comfort. She needed someone to tell her everything will work out, and that she'd see her family soon even if it wasn't true. "I'm confident they'll make it out alive and find Elphaba."

"Please, Fiyero," the blonde said, far from her mind being at ease, "let's go after them. Let's help them," Glinda tried, but Fiyero shook his head.

"It wouldn't make sense for us to go. Believe it or not, we're getting older and we don't have that kind of youthful spunk Calix and Ellie possess. The way that you can help them is staying safe, and making an appearance later, when things seem to be getting out of hand."

"That's all I am good for," Glinda sighed. "All I do is make appearances!"

"Then plan something," Fiyero shrugged. "Just don't do anything incredibly stupid," he said, possibly attempting to lighten the mood. He hugged her, got up, and left the room. Glinda knew he went to go cry, she wasn't stupid.

Glinda dried her tears as much as she could, and she took out a piece of paper. She decided that she'd document everything that was happening with Ellie, and then she could calculate the right time to pop up and say _Hello Oz! I am not dead! I was just wounded terribly and had to hide myself in order to get my full strength back!_ That sounded good to her, and she jotted that down. She decided that once she heard Ellie got to the first camp, she'd show up so Oz didn't hate Ellie for leaving her duties, although if they knew what she was up to, they'd love her like always.

Glinda saw a bird outside, or was it a Bird? It would be nice if it was a Bird so she could somehow help the girl. Glinda opened up the window carefully, making sure it didn't creak on its hinges to alert Fiyero. She stared at the B(b)ird and thankfully, it noticed her and flew towards her. "It can't be…" the Bird said, a Crow to be exact. "You're supposed to be dead…" he trailed.

"I'm not," Glinda replied. "I was hurt badly and I'm being taken care of. I'm still healing, so you cannot tell anyone where I am. Can I trust you?"

"With my life, ma'am," the Bird bowed. "I swear I will not tell any living soul."

"Thank you," Glinda smiled and began breathing again; she hadn't known she even stopped. "I have a favor to ask of you, Master…" she trailed, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Fateh, just call me Fateh, Lady Glinda," he replied. "And I'd be happy to help."

"Perfect," Glinda said. "Come on in, but you must speak quietly." The Crow entered the room, and Glinda shut the window behind him. She quickly wrote a note and wrapped a piece of ribbon around it, then handed it to Fateh.

"What am I, a carrier pigeon?" the Crow joked and secured the letter in his foot. "Now, to whom am I delivering this to?"

"Kiamo Ko in the Vinkus," Glinda said. "I know it sounds terribly far, but Elena, you know, Elphaba's niece and Nessarose's daughter, she and her boyfriend are trying to free the Ozians in those dreadful work camps. And my Elphie…she was captured and sent to one and I just…" she trailed, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"It's all right, Lady Glinda. I promise you I will deliver this note to whomever it is that is the recipient," Fateh said in a gentle voice.

"Thank you so much, Fateh. Deliver the letter to a winged Snow Monkey who goes by the name of Chistery."

"Of course, my lady," Fateh said. Glinda opened up the window for the Crow. "Oh, and from what I hear about Miss Elena, I believe she will be fine. You needn't worry."

"Thank you," Glinda smiled sadly and bid farewell to Fateh. Now all the blonde had to do was wait and see if her attempt at helping Ellie would work. "Oh, Elphie…when Ellie finds you, please take care of her."


	7. The Man and the Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>The Man and the Woman<strong>

Ellie hated the mud. All it did was make it difficult for her to walk, and it would find its way into her shoes. She regretted wanting to cover more ground during the day instead of sleeping. But she needed to find Elphaba and free the Ozians. It was a job she gave herself, and she was too determined and stubborn to give up so easily. Besides, walking took her mind off of the fact she abandoned Glinda, Elphaba was off being worked to death somewhere, and she let her boyfriend come with her knowing it was most likely a death sentence. "You know, the mud's kind of relaxing," Calix said out of nowhere.

"How in Oz is the mud relaxing?" Ellie sighed and used the broom as a walking stick to keep her balance.

"It just is," Calix shrugged.

"It's ruining my dress. See? This is why I wish Glinda let me get pants. Or wear shorter dresses," Ellie said, noticing her dress getting all muddy at the bottom.

"Well, the mud is ruining my pants," Calix said.

"You know how much harder walking in a dress in mud is?" Ellie asked him and rolled her eyes.

"Nope and I don't care to find out. Why don't you just take your dress off?"

"Calix, you have one dirty mind," she chuckled.

"But that's why you love me," he smiled, but she couldn't see because she was too focused on the liquid soil trying to suck her shoes in and devour them.

"Of course," she said and she felt him kiss her on the cheek.

"Cute." Ellie jumped at the voice, but noticed that it came from the man that they had met one night. She was able to take in his slightly tanned skin and brown hair. The woman with him stood slightly behind him, her darker skin contrasting with the man. She looked as if she was from the Vinkus like Calix.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked defiantly. The nerve of him to just come and intrude on her mission! And she didn't know whether or not she could trust him. She just hoped that she could, or else she'd be in a ton of trouble.

"We would like to help you, Miss Elena and work with you," the woman smiled.

"Awesome!" Calix exclaimed.

"Not awesome," Ellie said and turned towards the man. She could stand the woman, but she couldn't stand him at all. He seemed to be very cocky, but just with Ellie. "I need to know who you are before I even consider working with you. And I need to know why you want to work with me."

"I want to work with you and him because, well, Miss Elena, you seem to be a very powerful sorceress and I know you only just started. After all, I think we'd all know if Miss Elena May Thropp practiced sorcery, don't you?" he said to her, and he practically spat his words as he spoke. He was getting dangerously close to her, but she wouldn't back down; she wouldn't consider it.

"He left the part out about how we failed to save the Ozians from the camps," the woman pointed out.

"Your names?" Calix asked both of them. He didn't like fighting in the slightest. He'd cringe when people didn't get along like they should.

"Liir," the man introduced himself.

"And I am Nor. Liir is my half brother. We share the same father," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Liir and Nor," Ellie smiled as she tried to get rid of her anger. "You can call me Ellie, and this here is Calix."

"Now that we have allies, I think we'll be able to get something accomplished," Nor smiled at the two teenagers. "Especially with you, Ellie."

"Come travel with us," Liir said. "We have an automobile, and trust me, it's better than walking through all the mud." The teens followed the adults to the car. Ellie had only seen a handful of them in her life because they were fairly new and most people didn't drive in the Emerald City because everything was close, and cars just simply weren't needed there. She climbed into the back with Calix, and she let her head rest on the back of the seat. She had to admit that it was nice sitting down on something for once.

Ellie's sleepless days were taking a toll on her. She rarely slept because she had been studying the Grimmerie and memorizing as much as she could. The words for her were easy to remember, but learning the arm and hand movements weren't quite as simple. She had never been so thankful to have a photographic memory until now, though. She opened up the Grimmerie and began reading where she left off. She loved how these words formed in her mind as she read them. They were foreign, but she could understand them with ease. Perhaps she should learn more languages. But what languages were there in Oz? Back on Earth, there were so many, and she couldn't name them all; there were ancient writings, languages that used symbols instead of letters, ones that pronounced every letter, others that didn't pronounce half of the letters, and even the basic languages that everything came from, the most common being Latin and Greek. Maybe she could learn Fliaan's tongue as well as Ix's.

Ellie loved learning new things, and she enjoyed seeing things in another light. Back in South Carolina, she hadn't believed in the supernatural, but now she believed it because she experienced it.

This made her think about the existence of a God. She wished that there was a single one she could believe in, but there were so many different religions she knew about that she knew it was impossible for any of them to be correct. She had been exposed to religions of two different worlds, and none of them made sense to her. But it would be stupid of her to dismiss it wholeheartedly.

Ellie would have laughed at herself aloud if she wasn't surrounded by people who would question her and look at her oddly. As she thought about these things, she was memorizing the side effects of a certain spell. "Ellie, I think you need some sleep." Calix broke her trance and she looked over at him.

"I would love to, but I have to memorize as much as I can," she replied, referring to the Grimmerie.

"Calix is right," Nor said and turned around from the front passenger's seat to face them. "You need all the rest you can get because I think we will be reaching this camp in two days."

"I can't," Ellie argued. "I need to learn these spells."

"Listen, Ellie, you sleep. Your body needs it and we can't have you messing up everything by mispronouncing a word or syllable in a spell," Liir supported Nor and Calix. Ellie didn't want to fight, so she closed the book.

"I'll rest," Ellie sighed and sleep overtook her faster than she thought.

When Elena Thropp woke up, she smelled food and noticed the automobile had stopped. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the vehicle. She released her urine in some bushes before she joined Calix, Nor, and Liir. She sat on one of the logs in front of the fire, and Calix handed her some berries. Liir went to hand her some meat, but she politely refused. "You don't eat meat?" he questioned her.

"I don't," Ellie replied.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because I'll never know if it's an animal or an Animal. Either way, it's cruel. But that's just my opinion," she said as she ate her berries. "And thank you for driving," Ellie said. "I'm glad I don't have to ride on that uncomfortable broom anymore."

"Now listen to me, Ellie," Liir said aggressively. "We don't travel at night, but only during the day."

"But won't they find us moving about during the day?" Ellie questioned. "Seems stupid to me."

"The Ixians see very well in the dark, so it doesn't matter," he snapped at her. "I'd rather travel during the day when I can see," he snapped at her.

"Are you just trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I may be working with you, Miss Elena Thropp, but I still hate you. Excuse me," Liir said and walked away from their campsite.

"What's wrong with him?" Calix asked. "It's like he's got a stick up his ass whenever he talks to you."

"You mean, he isn't pompous when he speaks to you?" Ellie asked.

"He's actually a very sweet person. You should go talk to him, Ellie. You won't understand his attitude towards you unless you go speak with him," Nor suggested. "He hasn't had an easy life. He never had parents that really cared. At least I had my mother for a short while. He really didn't have that love a child needs."

"I guess I'll go talk to him," Ellie stood up and followed the path that Liir had walked through. She remembered how hostile Elphaba had once been, and she never had received love from her parents. She was beginning to feel bad for him, and she would be there for him, she decided, just like she had been there for Elphaba. Oh, how she wished she had that child innocence again, because she saw right through Elphie's façade, but five years later, she couldn't see Liir for who he was.

She saw him sitting on a fallen tree in front of a puddle of mud that was as large as a pond. Ellie sat next to him and smiled when he looked over at her. "What are you doing here? Don't you get that I don't like you?" He didn't shout at her, but he sounded tired, too tired for someone his age.

"Why don't you like me?" Ellie asked him. "I haven't done anything."

"You arriving to Oz did everything."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't, would you?" he sadly laughed at her stupidity.

"If you would just tell me what about me is bothering you, I can maybe change," she said nicely.

"You are Nessarose's daughter, and Elphaba loves you as if you are her own. I see it in the paper when they get pictures of you. She looks so…happy with you."

"Why does that bother you?" Ellie asked.

"Because I am Elphaba's son." Ellie gasped at his words and could barely believe them. "You don't believe me," he stated. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I'm shocked because…you know, Elphaba prefers the company of women…" Ellie trailed and looked down at her feet with the slippers that had somehow lost the mud caked on them.

"Well, I'm here, so she obviously liked men at some point in her life," Liir replied.

"She never mentioned you," Ellie admitted.

"I know. I wouldn't expect her to. She didn't even know if I was her own."

"Do you know if you are her son?" Ellie questioned.

"There's no doubt about it. A got a girl pregnant and she gave birth to a green baby. She must have freaked out because she left the child there alone. Unfortunately when I got back, the baby was dead. If I had gotten back sooner…" he trailed and held his in his hands. Ellie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Ellie gave him a small smile.

"I know it isn't, but I just wonder what would happen if I got back sooner. But if I got back sooner, I wouldn't have found Nor…" Ellie had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't mind because it wasn't her place to know what he had been doing in the past.

"I'm so sorry. I know why you hate me now; it's because Elphaba's been so good to me, and she never really treated you right. I'm sorry," Ellie hugged him, and to her surprise, he hugged her back.

"I don't really hate you. Nobody can really hate you because you're too good. You should be Elena the Good," he joked using Glinda's title.

"I just realized that we're cousins," Ellie said as they released each other. "And since we're family, I can tell you exactly what influenced me to come into the badlands to save the Ozians. Elphaba was taken to one of the work camps. And I have to find her, no matter what it takes."

"Do you know how hard it will be to find her? There are over fifty camps scattered along the Quadling Country with thousands of people."

"I know the reality of the situation. That's why I am going to free all of the Ozians and just hope Elphaba survives. I know you don't particularly like her, but she treats me very well. And I need to get her back for Glinda, too."

"I knew she wasn't dead," Liir said.

"You just can't tell a living soul that she's alive. I want to keep her safe."

"I understand. But in the rare case we do find my mother, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her that you met me."

"What? Why not?" Ellie questioned.

"Because she seems happier now. She has her family of you and Glinda. She doesn't need me."

"That's not true," Ellie tried.

"She liked a stupid Snow Monkey more than she even cared for me," Liir countered. "I know she never loved me."

"Was your father this cold towards you?" Ellie asked him.

"I never met him. He's dead as far as I know. He was some Winkie prince that was cheating on Nor's mother with Elphaba. That's about as much as I know."

"Winkie prince?" Ellie questioned.

"Of the Arjiki tribe…" Liir said and put his head down again.

"Was his name Fiyero?" Ellie asked, piecing the information together. Liir's head snapped and turned to look at her. He looked into her eyes for answers.

"How did you know?"

"Because Fiyero is still alive!" Ellie exclaimed. "Oz, I don't think he knows you exist! I bet he thinks Nor is dead or something."

"My father's alive?" Liir questioned.

"Maybe when everything's over, you can go visit him! I'll introduce you. Fiyero actually lets Calix stay with him. Maybe he's trying to fill some kind of void. Calix told me Fiyero had three kids at one point, but he thinks they're all dead. He said he had a daughter and two sons, but he never mentioned a child with fair skin. He must not know you exist."

"My mother thought he was dead…" Liir replied. "So I just thought…"

"I know," Ellie pat him on the back. "But maybe you can patch things up with her."

"I'd rather not. I'm glad she's nice to you and Glinda, but it doesn't make it hurt less."

"I know. But maybe you can make things better in the future. It would be nice if you came to celebrate Lurlinemas with us. Or even to those stupid dinners with all the important people. Then I wouldn't be the only person under the age of forty there," she joked.

"I'll consider it," Liir chuckled. "I named her, you know."

"The baby?" He nodded. "What was her name?"

"Rain," he replied. "Her name was Rain."

"I'm sure she was beautiful," Ellie said and patted his hand that rested on his knee.

"She was," Liir smiled. "Come on, we should be getting back to camp," he stood and helped her up. "And Ellie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad my mother treats you right; I really am."


	8. The First Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Rescue<strong>

Ellie was becoming incredibly nervous as they got closer and closer to dangerous territory which had the closest work camp. She didn't know what in Oz she was going to do, so she continued reading the Grimmerie intently so that she could be useful in some way. Liir had taken charge of the operation (much to her relief) and seemed to be a very competent leader despite the fact he didn't seem to be nearly as smart as his mother, or even Ellie herself. But he had been in the army for a few years, so he had actual experience with some things like this.

Ellie went over the strategy in her head; Liir and Calix would do whatever it was they were doing (Ellie had no idea what they were going to do, she didn't even bother asking) while she took Nor on her broom and used magic to destroy the Ixians and eventually, release the poor Ozians. It was a simple plan, but complicated at the same time. Ellie wanted her mother, which seemed extremely childish to her for a fifteen year old girl, but she wanted her nevertheless. She'd just never admit it outside of her thoughts.

She ripped her skirts on purpose. Nor gave her a strange look as they hid behind the shrubs and waited for Liir's signal for them to go on the broom and fly above the grounds. "What in Oz are you doing?" she whispered.

"I figured it would be easier to run if it was shorter," Ellie said. The dress now fell just below her knees a bit unevenly, but she was satisfied with it. She heard a rip and Nor smiled at her.

"You're right," she smiled. "Did you really memorize that book?" she asked, referring to the Grimmerie.

"Most of it," Ellie replied.

"Calix was right, you do have a photographic memory. He says you're really smart, too. And artistic. And beautiful, and a lot of other things." Ellie blushed and was thankful for the darkness of the night. "I think he loves you."

"He does," Ellie said. "He told me so. And I love him."

"Young love is so adorable," Nor gushed. Ellie blushed even darker and was glad the moon wasn't shining on her face. Ellie then become serious when she saw the smoke in the air. That meant Calix and Liir successfully sent the Ixian's building on fire. Ellie and Nor quickly mounted the broom and flew high in the air.

The fire was spreading quickly. Ellie had to do something to stop the fire from getting to the poor Ozians. So, with a memorized spell, she began chanting and waving her arms and hands around in a specific way. Ellie realized Nor was with her to hold onto her so she didn't fall off of the broom. How come she didn't think of that? Liir was actually a smart person; he didn't give himself enough credit.

Ellie was relieved when she saw that the force field had been created because the fire seemed to completely bypass the area. Even high up in the air, she could smell the burning flesh of the unsuspecting Ixians. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them. Did they truly deserve this? To be burned to death? Ellie tried not to picture burning flesh in her mind, but she couldn't help it. She felt Nor holding onto her tighter, and Ellie was glad because she was afraid she'd fall off of the broom. She took one of her hands and wrapped Elphaba's cloak around her tightly and she imagined that she was safe in green arms. "This happened a lot when I was in Southstairs," Nor whispered. She didn't even need to ask what she meant.

"You were in Southstairs?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. But I got out."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing; absolutely nothing." For some reason, Ellie believed her. There was no way someone as nice as Nor would do something to deserve to be locked up in the worst place in Oz.

"Do you think they deserved it? The Ixians, I mean. They…they're burning," Ellie said. She felt as if she was choking on the smell of rising ashes.

"Thank Lurline we can barely hear their screams from up here. The screams are the worst," Nor shuttered and held Ellie tighter to her if it were even possible. "I think you should rethink everything. Maybe you should go back to Glinda and just hide with her and save yourself," Nor whispered. "This is beyond dangerous and we can end up dead. You realize this, don't you? I can be killed, you can be killed, and even Liir and Calix. It's going to get more dangerous from here because word will spread. We won't be able to do these sneak attacks for long, Ellie."

"I know," Ellie said with tears in her eyes. Hearing somebody else say it aloud made it sound even worse, and more of a reality. "But I have to save the Ozians. I have to get Elphaba out of there."

"You do realize we probably will never see her, even if she is green?" Nor questioned.

"I know that now. But just knowing that I-we-can make a difference is enough."

"You are amazing, Miss Elena Thropp," Nor said.

"You give me too much credit. You're risking your life too, you know."

"I'm aware, but I'm okay if I die. Death doesn't scare me anymore. But I know it scares you, and that's normal."

"I don't plan on dying, but if it happens, it happens. Maybe then I'll get to see my mother again. Look," Ellie said and pointed to the fire. "I think I should put that out now. The screams stopped, from what I can hear at least." Nor simply nodded and Ellie put the fire out with a little bit of magic. She also put the force field down. They descended from the clouds and to the burnt land. The smell was horrific, and Ellie had to suppress the urge to vomit.

Dead, burnt bodies were scattered around the ground. Ellie couldn't look at them because their skin was black and charred. She could smell the strong scent of burnt flesh. Some were bleeding slowly through the cracks of the skin.

They went into the zones where the workers were forced to stay. Calix and Liir were already there consoling the children. This was a children's camp. Ellie felt the bile slowly coming up her throat, but she swallowed it. The kids here ranged from ages of five to twelve, and most of them were so skinny they were starved. Their eyes looked as if they hadn't slept properly in weeks, some years. Their cheek bones were too prominent and their stomachs were caved in. They were afraid of Ellie and her friends. That is, until they recognized her and they seemed to calm down. "You're safe now," Ellie smiled at them. "You won't have to work anymore."

"I have some berries and meat," Nor said and took out the food from Liir's bag. She put them out and told them to share it evenly. Ellie had to help feed some of the smaller ones and it broke her heart to see some of them unable to eat. And it sickened her to see that most of the children she thought were sleeping were dead. Only fifteen were alive out of at least a hundred. They were worked to death. They were too late. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but refrained from doing so and remained strong.

"Miss Elena, where will we go?" a little girl questioned as she tugged on Ellie's dress.

"Somewhere safe," Ellie assured her, although she had no idea what they were going to do with these children. All of a sudden, winged monkeys flew over in their general direction. Ellie remembered Dorothy mentioning them a few times in her stories of Oz. The children were terrified, but once these monkeys landed, they had food and began handing out packs of food to them.

Ellie thought it was sweet, but odd that these flying monkeys were here. As if on cue, a Snow Monkey with wings bowed to her and introduced himself. "Hello Miss Elena. And hello to you too, Master Liir. It's been a while yes? And Miss Nor, ah, I remember you as well, and you," he said looking at Calix, "I don't know who you are, but it is a pleasure nevertheless. I am Chistery, Miss Elena. I am Miss Elphaba's old friend, if you will."

"Hello, Chistery. No offense or anything, but how did you know to come here?" she questioned. Ellie was getting confused a lot lately, and she wasn't used to that.

"Lady Glinda wrote to me to assist you in your journey," Chistery said and handed Ellie a note. "She also wrote a letter to you."

"Thank you," Ellie said and unfolded the letter. It was Glinda's handwriting; there was no doubt about that.

_Dear Ellie,_

_Oh, sweetie, I am terribly worried about you. I hope you are well and if you received this, that must mean you are still alive. I wrote to Chistery to have him and his friends help you. Perhaps they can be of assistance. I worry about you , baby. You're such a strong girl, and I admire you for doing this. Please come back whenever you feel the need. I love you and I am proud of you. I am sure Nessarose would be very proud, and Elphie would be, too. Whenever you feel the need for me, do not hesitate to contact me in any way. I would travel in my bubble to the ends of Oz for you, sweetie. I will not tell you to come back, but I would like it if you did so I know that you're safe. Ellie, if you do not find Elphaba, well, it is okay. She would want you to be safe. I will expose the fact that I am alive to make the armies you will face smaller. I will be okay, I promise. Fiyero is with me, so I am not alone in whatever it is I am going to do._

_You're such a smart girl, Ellie. I love you. Don't you ever forget that. Even if we just have each other in the end, it is okay and we'll get by fine together. I love you, sweetie, with all of my pink being._

_Love, Glinda_

Ellie cried when she read the note. She couldn't stop herself. It was just so sweet and she was just so happy she had the blonde's support. It meant everything to her that she would always have Glinda even if Elphaba wouldn't come back with her. Ellie truly did have a home with Glinda. "I think it would be best for you guys to take the children that are alive to hospitals in Munchkinland where it's still safe," Liir broke Ellie out of her reverie as he spoke to Chistery.

"Will do, Master Liir. On your journey, this will be our part, yes? Bring people to safety?"

"Yes," Liir decided and Ellie nodded in approval when he looked towards her for her input.

"We will do our best," Chistery smiled at them. "But what do we do with the dead bodies?" he whispered.

"I don't know…" Ellie admitted.

"Just worry about the bodies that are alive," Liir spoke up. "And if it isn't too much trouble, check the supposed dead bodies for any vital signs."

"Of course, sir." And Chistery with his army of flying monkeys were off to do their jobs.

That night, Ellie slept clutching Glinda's note.


	9. Wicked Witch of the East

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Witch of the East<strong>

Overall, Ellie was proud of herself. She was doing what she set out to do and helped the Ozians. She was freeing them left and right, and nobody could stop her. She discovered her magic was very powerful, and the Ixians feared her when they saw her flying her broom in the sky. She had never felt more alive than that moment in her life. They had freed approximately five hundred Ozians in total, but the number of dead Ozians was even higher, and they didn't stay to count dead bodies. It was sad of course, but what could be done? It seemed that every two weeks they'd save a camp. She lost count a while back, but it didn't matter because she still hadn't found Elphaba.

Apparently, the Gale Force was able to push the Ixians out of Gillikin and even the Emerald City. Things weren't looking good for the Ixians because they were being killed in high numbers. In fact, the rescue missions were getting easier and easier. However, it came with a horrid labeling price that the Ixians would use. Calix and Liir were known simply as the Murderers. Nor was simply The Murderess (which wasn't very creative, Ellie thought). But what made Ellie laugh with either joy or fear was that she was referred to as the Wicked Witch of the East, her mother's old title. This was because the Ixians believed that she came from the east because she was knocking out camps with her magic starting from the east and working her way west. The funny part was, the Ixians had no idea who she really was. If they knew she was Elena Thropp, they'd be more eager to destroy her. "So, how does it feel to be a Wicked Witch? How ironic is that, really?" Calix joked.

"My mother would be overjoyed," Ellie said sarcastically and laughed with her boyfriend.

"Are you ready for tonight? Liir says the Ix army is getting really prepared for this one; after all, the other camps we did were child's play compared to this one. This is a main camp, remember," Calix said.

"I know," Ellie said and shifted in the tent Chistery had delivered for her. She loved that Snow Monkey.

"I'm only saying this because you've seemed overconfident lately."

"And what makes you think that?" Ellie questioned her boyfriend. He only shrugged and told her that she wasn't being as careful as she should have been. "I'll be more careful tonight," Ellie promised as he climbed on top of her and began kissing her.

"Good because I want you to marry me when this is all over," he said in between kisses.

"Marry you? Aren't we a bit young? And what about my dreams?" she started fretting over nothing.

"I would never hold you back. I just want everyone to know that you're mine," he said and deepened the kiss.

"I will marry you," Ellie's breath hitched in her throat when she felt Calix's hands go up her dress. "But we don't have to marry for you to make me yours," she said seductively.

"But you will marry me, yes?"

"Of course I will. But we have to find Elphaba first so she can give me away."

"We will find her, Ellie; we will."

"Let's not talk about this right now," she said. She knew she shouldn't have brought up her aunt; it was still a touchy subject for her.

"Right. Now what was that about making you mine before marriage?" She grinned at him and that afternoon in the muddy, wet season of Quadling Country, they made love for the first time.

"Rise and shine, kids, we've got people to save!" Liir shouted towards Calix and Ellie's tent. Laughing lightly, the two put on their clothes and exited the tent. They would leave it there and go back to it later as usual. Ellie mounted her broom while Calix, Nor, and Liir would travel on foot. Nor's role was to reassure the Ozians that they were saving them, not there to hurt or work them to death.

Ellie flew up high on her broom. The night was chillier than the ones before it, and the wind blew harder. The moon was shining brightly that night, so she was careful not to be seen right away. She could see the camp below her, and she noted it was much larger than the rest. She could see that there were more guards out, and she could make out some of the workers doing a night shift, not something the other camps did. She couldn't make anything else out, so she stayed put until she saw the fires blazing. She would put up a force field as usual, and wait up high in the sky.

But that night no fires came, but she could hear faint battle cries. Ellie went down closer to the ground, making sure not to be seen, and she could see the Ixian army literally shooting at Calix and Liir. "It's the Wicked Witch of the East!" one of them shouted. Ellie cursed at herself for being found. She was shot out of the air, and she found to the ground with a thud. Luckily, only the broom was damaged, but it wouldn't fly for the time being. So, Ellie had to run. She had to get away before they got to her.

Unfortunately, trained army soldiers were much faster than her. They grabbed her, and she was forced to throw her broom and bag off into the bushes. She could feel their large fingers gripping around her arms. Ellie closed her eyes as they dragged her. Putting up a fight wouldn't help, and since she couldn't move her arms to conjure up some magic, she knew she was defeated. She tried protesting, but they put a knife to her cheek and slowly cut it so that a line of blood dripped from her face. She gave up after they put the knife to her throat and began slitting it. Ellie didn't know what they'd do to her; they'd probably beat her, rape her, and kill her. "Wicked Witch of the East, you will be killed tonight. But first, open your eyes," one of the Ixian soldiers said in his odd accent.

"Open them," another said. Ellie did as she was told when she was kicked brutally so that she lost her footing, but she was held up painfully by them. So, Ellie opened her eyes afraid of what she'd see. Right in front of her was Calix with a gun to his back and a knife to his throat. His eye was swelling and his arm looked broken in multiple places and hung limply at his side.

"What did you do to him?" Ellie whispered, but was kicked hard in the back, knocking the wind out of her. Her head was violently held in place by her hair, and Calix was also forced to look at her.

"I love you," he whispered to her so that the invaders didn't hear him. "No matter what happens to me, promise me you'll get out of here. Liir got Nor away from here, but he's still battling it out. He says he'll find you, but we both agree you must get out of here."

"Calix," she whimpered. "I love you."

"You're the only one I'll ever want to marry. But listen, you can marry anyone when I'm gone. Promise me you'll survive."

"What are you going on about? Calix…" she was going to retort, but he stopped her.

"Don't argue with me right now, please."

"I won't. I promise I'll do everything you say," she cried as the general walked over to them. He didn't say a word as he took Calix's hair and slit his throat. Dark red blood began to ooze from his neck and he made some odd gurgling sound before his head was released and his dead body fell to the ground. She cried his name in pain as she watched her lover die so suddenly before her eyes. She threw up at the smell of blood and death, and the Ixians laughed at her. They mocked her in their own language, but she didn't care. "Mommy," she whimpered. "Help me." She closed her eyes when she felt the knife go to her own throat. She wanted to die right then and there with Calix, although she knew it would have been pointless to do so. But she remembered how she just promised him that she'd survive.

Elena Thropp was becoming angry at the Ixians for not only killing Calix right before her eyes, but for capturing Elphaba, hurting Glinda, making Ellie have to grow up faster than she had to, for taking her friends from school, for taking Brac who was most likely dead because they killed the Animals in chambers in mass murders, (she had discovered Animal camps), she was furious that they took over Oz. But what angered her most was that they destroyed her happiness and wrecked many people's lives.

No, she would not die here, not now. She wouldn't beg for them to hurry up and take her life away. But she couldn't fight them off. Magic wouldn't work without the arm movements no matter how much she chanted. She closed her eyes and thought it was the end. But when her eyes were shut, she was shocked to see her mother's face smiling, but she looked determined. Was her life flashing before her eyes? No. She was breathing and she could still feel the grip on her. But she heard the worried voices of the Ixians and she was forcefully thrown to the ground next to Calix's dead body.

Ellie saw her shoes glowing brightly. "Let me take care of you." Ellie was shocked to hear the voice of Nessarose.

Ellie's body was glowing brightly. If people came near her, they'd be shocked with some kind of odd energy, almost like electricity. Her broom came towards her along with her bag. She felt as if she was placed onto the broom because her legs still felt like jelly and they wouldn't support her. Ellie flew high up into the sky after locating Liir and dragging him onto her broom. Up in the air, Ellie conjured up a spell. She had a vision that each of the camps were being destroyed and saving the Ozians from that one spot in the sky.

She could hear the screams of the Ixians dying and burning in her head as well as the crumpling buildings that were falling at various camp locations. She didn't know how she was able to cast this spell so well and perfectly, but she went with it, letting her anger, sadness, and frustration all out at once.

Ellie finally descended from the sky and stood at the destruction she had created. Fire was spreading quickly, but for some reason, the Ozians weren't affected by it in the slightest. She fell to her knees by her lover's dead body. She held him to her chest and cried her eyes out. She realized that she'd never have the extravagant wedding she had always wanted, she'd never fulfill her dreams while he was at her side, she'd never kiss him, hug him, sleep with him ever again, and she'd never have his children. The two would never grow old together like Elphaba and Glinda (well, once the two were reunited Ellie knew they would). Instead, she'd grow old alone and never have any children because how could she possibly love again? Everyone was being ripped away from her because they had to die. For all she knew, Elphaba was dead. All Ellie had left was Glinda. She didn't mind that, though because she loved her, but it hurt to have everyone else gone.

She felt someone grasp her wrist, but she didn't care to look. "I think you should go. I'll inspect the rest of the camps with the Snow Monkeys, or snow monkeys, whatever they are. I'll make sure the Ozians are properly taken care of." It was Liir; who else would it be? She was pulled up to her feet and she was forced to leave Calix's body. She let Liir hug her tightly and she returned it as she cried into his chest. He had to hold her up or she'd fall to the muddy ground.

"But how did you know?" she sniffed and clung to him as if he were a lifeline. She wondered how he knew to check on the Ozians and not go and save them.

"For some reason, I saw what happened around Quadling Country at the work camps in my head. I was able to see it, Ellie. I don't know how, but I saw it. You saw it too, didn't you?" he asked her.

"I did," she nodded. "I…I should have done this sooner or he…Calix...he," she couldn't finish her thought.

"It's not your fault, but you should leave. You're not stable enough. I don't think you'll be able to handle some of the conditions Ozians are in."

"Where should I go?" Ellie questioned, not even bothering to argue with him.

"Wherever it is you think you need to be."

"I should go back to Munchkinland to Glinda."

"Then so be it. It was nice meeting you, Miss Elena Thropp. I promise I'll stop by the Emerald City when everything settles. After all, we didn't spend seven months together for nothing."

"Oz, has it really been that long?" she asked.

"I believe so," Liir said. "Now go and get out of here. I wouldn't doubt some of the Ixian army survived." Ellie nodded and released him. She bent down and whispered to Calix's lifeless form.

"I promise to survive. And wherever it is dead people go, tell my mother I say hello, okay? And tell her I love her. I love you, Calix, and I don't think I'll ever love another man as much as I love you," she finished. She and Liir said goodbye before Ellie took off into the night sky on Elphaba's broom with her bag slung over her shoulder. She cried and didn't care to check the map for where she was going. She was flying blindly, which meant she could end up anywhere.

But after the death of Calix and blaming herself for it; for letting him come with her, for letting him go on dangerous missions, and for being unable to save him with the rest of Oz.

Ellie truly believed she fit the title of the Wicked Witch of the East.


	10. Gillinkin and Saint Glinda

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Gillinkin and Saint Glinda<strong>

Elena Thropp had ended up in Gillikin after blindly traveling. She hadn't taken the broom the whole way, but probably an eighth of the journey because she was too upset and she was just thinking too much to focus on not falling. So, she had walked a ways and eventually found a carriage pulled by Horses. Of course, she made sure the Horses weren't being forced to do so; in fact, they were doing this by themselves without a human whipping or steering them. They were nice enough, but Ellie rarely said a word to them due to her distress. She had barely spoken a word to anyone since that night six months ago when her boyfriend, Calix, was killed with a knife to the throat.

So about three or four months ago, Ellie had ended up in Glillikin where it was being slowly restored to what it once had been. Luckily, the Ixian army barely entered the north of Oz, so the people there were able to settle back to their old ways fairly quickly. Ellie learned from the Gillikin Times newspaper that she was considered a heroine, but she preferred her title as the Wicked Witch of the East. How in Oz could she ever forgive herself for mass murdering a majority of the Ixian army with her magic? Just because they were working for the enemy, it didn't mean they were the real enemy.

Instead, the real enemy was the leader of Ix who had started all of this. Apparently, Liir and the Snow Monkeys were headed to Ix to destroy the leader and stop the whole ordeal from happening again.

There were no more Ozian slaves. Ellie had to tell that to herself multiple times a day in order to stop her negative thoughts about herself.

Ellie kept herself busy by doing some paintings for the rich Gillikinese families. Because of the invasion, technology hadn't been going and progressing as it should have, so the cameras were still very low quality; so low that you'd have to sit in front of the camera and remain completely still for thirty seconds at the least so it would capture the image. However, they liked that Ellie had a photographic memory. All the families or people had to do was pose for a few seconds, and Ellie's brain took the picture. It was hard work to distinguish the families at first, but now she was used to it. She didn't make a ton of money doing this, but enough to purchase the necessities in life.

Ellie lived in a small apartment in the middle of Gillikin. It wasn't in the best condition, but she didn't require much.

What was funny was nobody recognized the tired seventeen year old girl as Elena Thropp; they all assumed she was some runaway teen, or even worse, a girl who had been in a work camp, trying to make ends meet. Ellie would always wear Elphaba's cloak and carry her bag and broom around with her. She was able to hide the broom underneath her cloak. And she always read the note Glinda had sent her back when Ellie was a naïve fifteen year old and thought she'd be able to save Oz without any consequences.

She would try to laugh at herself; for her stupidity and luckiness she survived, but she couldn't. People thought she was a mute. She wouldn't speak to anybody unless she had to, and even then, it was forced and unnaturally quiet.

As she walked the streets late at night yet again (she swore she suffered from a sleeping disorder, or she was extremely depressed and just couldn't sleep). Ellie would walk in the dangerous parts of the streets for a chance that she'd get jumped or possibly killed. It was an odd thrill for her, but a depressing one.

But as she roamed the streets that night, Ellie passed out on the ground and fell into a deep slumber for all of five minutes, but it was an important five minutes because she saw her mother again.

_Ellie held her cloak tightly around her torso as she walked into the meadow. There, her armless mother, Nessarose, was seated in the grass. "Come sit, Elena. I've missed you." Ellie only nodded, unable to find her voice. She sat down and leaned against her mother. She felt warm and real, and Ellie craved some sort of human contact she had been lacking. "Don't give up on yourself, honey. You should go somewhere to get better."_

"_I'm fine," Ellie said with her small voice. "I just need some time…"_

"_Elena, you need to do something other than something that allows you to constantly think of yourself negatively. Please, try to get better. Elphaba lost herself once. Please just don't let yourself turn into what my sister once was. You're a strong girl, Elena, and you are not alone."_

"_But I feel so alone. I don't have anyone anymore. I don't know where Elphaba is, Glinda's somewhere off helping Oz, Calix is dead, Brac is dead, you are dead, and even Dorothy is dead!" Ellie ranted, letting herself shout. She knew nobody could hear her here besides Nessa._

"_Elena, you aren't alone. Remember, I am always with you no matter what happens, just please remember that. When the time comes, you'll be reunited with Fabala and Glinda. Just be positive. I remember when you used to think so optimistically."_

"_I'm not a little girl anymore."_

"_I know. You're a beautiful young woman. Go to the Cloister of Saint Glinda. You can get the help you need, and I think helping people will help your mind heal. Take care, I love you."_

And just like that, Ellie woke up in the ground of the alleyway in Gillikin. She struggled to get up, and used part of the building next to her for some support. Ellie decided she should really listen to her mother. Hearing her words made Ellie realize she did need help, and she didn't just want to waste away her life painting boring portraits for the rest of her life! But it was hard for her to stop the negative thoughts as she walked towards the train station. She didn't have any belongings left in her apartment that were worth bringing, so she just brought the things with her-the clothes on her back, her bag with the Grimmerie and art supplies, Elphaba's cloak which she was always wearing, the broom, and of course, Glinda's note.

Ellie bought a train ticket (third class) and took a seat in one of the many compartments. It was late at night, so the train was mostly empty, give or take a few dozen people. Ellie stared ahead of her, just thinking what what her life be like if she hadn't gone off to get her lover killed. For some reason, she kept getting mental images of burning bodies, dead bodies, and sickly Ozians. "What in Oz are you staring at?" someone said to her accusingly, as if she had been staring at them. Funny thing was she hadn't noticed anyone sitting there. She looked up at the person to meet eyes, letting her own hold a remorseful look. "Well? If I really bother you, you shouldn't be staring at me that way."

"I have seen horrible, unspeakable things," she said quietly. "Things nobody should ever see."

"Are you just trying to be insulting?" Ellie focused her vision and noticed that a drag queen was literally sitting across from her.

"How in Oz am I being insulting?" Ellie was proud of herself for being able to speak. Perhaps that conversation with her mother did help her in some way.

"You're staring at me and telling me that I am something nobody should ever see."

"First off," Ellie said (If she hadn't known better, she'd know she was sounding just like her aunt) "honestly, didn't even notice your presence because I have seen horrible things. I am not seeing horrible things, but I have seen them. Past and present tense, easy grammar stuff. I am using the word seen because I saw things back in the past. I am not seeing horrible things in the present," she snapped at her.

"No need to be rude," the drag queen snapped right back at her.

"No need to accuse someone for staring and judging you when clearly I am not," Ellie said and crossed her arms defiantly. Ellie felt alive letting her emotions be released. She needed someone to talk back to her like this because this kind of interaction was helping her, she noted.

"You don't know what my life is like! What I've seen, or what I've heard! You're biologically female, you have it easier." Ellie got close to the drag queen's face and leaned towards her.

"I saw people's bodies' burn until they were nothing. My boyfriend whom I was going to marry was killed right before my eyes. I saw people-Ozians that had been worked to death or near it. I smelled charred flesh, felt blood spatter onto my body. Many times, I heard the agonizing screams of people dying. You don't want to be judged, then maybe you should learn not to judge others," Ellie said and then sat back against her seat. She began to cry her eyes out. She cried tears that should have been shed a year ago. She felt a ball forming in her throat and it was hard for her to swallow. Her cries became sobs and it was hard for her to breathe. She released the cloak she had been holding in place and exposed her swollen abdomen. Her dress was getting too tight for her and she'd have to go purchase another one soon.

"You're with child," the drag queen gasped. Ellie silently nodded and quickly grasped the cloak and hid her baby bump once again. Ellie noted her voice had sounded raw and unused during her outburst due to the fact she hadn't been using it.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said quietly. "It wasn't my place to correct you. There's a reason why I refuse to speak anymore, and that's exactly why." She stared at the ground, not making brown eyes meet green.

"No, honey, I shouldn't have accused you of staring at me like that. I just had a rough day is all, but nothing compared to what you just described. I think you just need someone to talk to, hun," she replied.

"When I talk, I snap, and I really don't like doing that."

"It's just a mix of hormones and depression, I bet. But from what you just told me, you need to speak to someone."

"I don't plan on speaking about what happened a year ago. I am just going to go to the Mauntery of the Cloister of Saint Glinda and stay quiet while helping people. Perhaps then I can forget. Elphaba told me she forgot whatever happened to her when she went there, so hopefully the same happens to me."

"But you don't want to forget that. Whatever that memory is, it is a part of you now and you can't just erase it from your mind."

"In order to keep my sanity, I have to."

"No you don't, Miss Elena."

"You recognized me. Nobody has for over a year."

"I guess I'm not as naïve as everyone else," the drag queen replied. "I'm willing to listen to you if you're willing to tell."

"I don't want to talk about it, not now anyway."

"Give it time," the drag queen smiled. "And then maybe you'll be ready to talk." After a while, Ellie fell asleep after random small talk with the person sitting across from her. She found out her name was Sashalyn and she did drag shows. She wouldn't mention her male name. Ellie didn't mind though. She had moved over to Sashalyn's side and sat beside her to show her the artwork she had created over the years. Needless to say, the older woman was impressed. Eventually, Ellie had fallen asleep.

The next day, Sashalyn went to get off the train. However, Ellie grabbed her arm and said, "Where are you going off to?"

"Honestly honey," she said looking into Ellie's eyes for a moment. "I don't know."

"Come with me to the Mauntery."

"I'm sorry hun, but I can't. You take care of yourself Miss Elena. Perhaps I'll see you again, and good luck with everything." And with that said, Sashalyn left Ellie to journey to the Mauntery alone. Ellie sighed but didn't blame her. Who in Oz would want to travel with someone whose friends always seem to just suffer and die? Sashalyn was doing the right thing leaving her, Ellie decided.

After getting off the train, Ellie was able to get a ride in an automobile about half way to the Cloister of Saint Glinda. She refused to speak to anyone and made sure to keep her head down so she wouldn't be accused of staring at anybody. The driver dropped her off, and he made sure she was okay and capable of walking three miles on her own because he noticed she was indeed pregnant. He hesitated before sending her off.

Ellie showed up at the Mauntery of Saint Glinda tired, hungry, and hormonal. The maunts let her in with welcoming arms and recognized her instantly. They began speaking about Elphaba and how she had arrived in almost the same condition as her years before, but she tuned it out and let her thoughts consume her. "You must wash up, and make yourself at home," one of them said. "After you rest, we will give you a task here if you wish. But until then, you need the rest. It doesn't look like you slept well in ages." Ellie just nodded respectfully in agreement and was given a small room with a dresser, mirror, and a single bed. It was good enough, and she had no complaints about it. She doubted she'd be in the room during the day anyway.

Elena Thropp was one of those people who enjoyed using her mind and keeping it busy, although she hadn't been very good at that lately. She hated that she was thinking so much, and she wished things could be different. As much as she needed to see Glinda, she didn't want the blonde to see her unwed, pregnant, tired, and above all, pretty much useless. She didn't need to bother the ruler of Oz because from what she heard, Glinda was very busy with things and she didn't expect her to drop everything just because Ellie needed a hug and someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

After a few days, Ellie felt rejuvenated- she had been able to sleep for more than two hours at a time, and she was getting enough food for herself and the baby. The people there were very kind and treated her well. They fussed over her because she was with child, and made sure she ate more than enough.

She worked with children who had been captured and were in line to die because of their young ages. She had to teach the seven children to walk, play, and basically function properly for five and six year olds. Three of them refused to speak, two spoke too much, and the last two always tried to crawl and hide somewhere out of fear. But Ellie was gentle with them and they trusted her. The maunts were grateful that the young heroine was there to assure these children that everything was going to be okay and they slowly were learning to trust again.

At night, Ellie would light a candle and put it on her window. For some reason, she felt that Calix would find her and his spirit would be with her, even if she didn't know it. She longed for his strong arms to wrap around her, and she wanted to hear him whispering baby names in her ear before bed. She knew he would because he was just that kind of person. He would be there and tell her everything was okay. She would cry herself to sleep and hope that nightmares wouldn't come that night.


	11. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited<strong>

Ellie was eating lunch with the children who had taken a shine to her. Four of them had new homes that welcomed them into the family, and one of the children had been taken back to her own parents (which was very lucky). Now, only two children were left in her care. There was Sven, a six year old boy who rarely spoke unless he had to, and then there was Kiersta, a little girl who always jumped at the slightest sound, even a pen dropping onto the ground. But when they were with Ellie, they acted as if they were normal children.

At this point, Ellie was very pregnant and she couldn't do as much with the children as she used to. Regardless, the two kids' faces lit up whenever she came waddling into the room to help take care of them.

But Ellie was still quiet and rarely spoke unless spoken to. The children would chatter away with each other, and they were excited because they had received news that they'd be getting a new family. Of course they were also scared because the people adopting them were complete strangers, but they were happy to have new people to care for them properly. "I was told my new parents are two men," Kiersta replied.

"But then how are you gonna have a mommy?" Sven questioned her.

"I don't know, but I don't want my mommy to be replaced anyway," the Gillikinese girl replied. She had dirty blonde hair and had bright green eyes that sparkled when she was happy.

"But that's weird," Sven replied. "It's a sin."

"Really?"

"The Unnamed God wouldn't like you to have two daddys," Sven replied as he ate his food. He was a quiet child, but he wasn't afraid to speak his mind to Kiersta whom was much smaller than him.

"Miss Elena, is that true? Will the Unnamed God not accept my new parents?" Kiersta asked her and she had tears in her eyes because it seemed as if her hopes have been crushed. Ellie simply shook her head and gave her a simple answer for a little girl.

"My guardians are both women, and I think I turned out okay. And I am sure the Unnamed God loves all people who aren't naughty," she explained to them in her soft voice, although she lacked the belief in the Unionist faith.

"Really?" Kiersta said happily.

"Really," Ellie assured her. Once they were done eating, she ushered the children outside for them to play. Since the Mauntery wasn't really meant for children, they lacked playground equipment. So, the two would pick up some sticks and play pretend with them. Sometimes they were swords or other times, like that day, were canes as they pretended to be as old as Mother Yackle. Ellie would sit with some of the other women and supervise them. There were obviously more children, but Ellie was just in charge of those two. Playtime was healthy for children, so they were encouraged to do so. Ellie had learned from one of the maunts how to knit things, so she'd knit baby clothes and things for Sven and Kiersta.

"When will the baby come already?" Mother Yackle said as she took a seat next to Ellie on one of the chairs.

"Hopefully soon," Ellie smiled politely at her.

"I think it would do you some good to get out of here and have some time to yourself," the old maunt suggested. "Because once the baby comes, you won't have that opportunity."

"I don't mind helping here and watching these two. I like it."

"Well, tonight after you put them to bed, go into town and meet some people your own age. You are young! Live it up, deary."

That night, Yackle forced her out, and Ellie took an automobile into one of the closest towns. Ellie didn't know what the town was or if it was north, south, east, or west from the area in which she was staying. The driver pulled up to a small little bar and Ellie thanked him before he drove off. She kept Elphaba's cloak wrapped tightly around her because the temperature had dropped a bit since the afternoon. The brunette walked into the bar and wondered why Yackle would send her here while she was pregnant. There was evidence that alcohol could harm the fetus, although, she considered the woman's age and realized that they probably didn't know that way back when she was young.

Ellie took a seat and ordered a virgin drink. The bartender began making small talk with her, but she rarely spoke. "Where are you from?" he asked her. Business was slow that night because of, Ellie found out, there was a snowstorm heading in their direction. She cursed inside of her head at Yackle for sending her out at night when it was going to start snowing.

"I'm staying at the Mauntery of the Cloister of Saint Glinda. I'm taking care of children there that had lost their parents during the invasion," she said, having no need to lie about where she was staying.

"Thank the Unnamed God that's over, huh?" the bartender smiled and gave her another virgin drink, noticing her condition. "What is a woman in your condition doing at a bar?"

"One of the older maunts sent me here," she explained. "I don't think she knows alcohol is bad for a fetus. She just wanted me to have fund and get out before the baby's born."

"The elderly; we love 'em, but sometimes, they don't know what they're doing," he smiled at her. Ellie noted from the dim light that he was blonde and had blue eyes, most likely a man from Gillikin. He was probably a couple of years older than her, but she had to admit, he was handsome. "Where's your husband tonight?"

"Oh, I'm not married," Ellie replied. "My fiancée, he was killed during the invasion," she said sadly. It was hard to talk about, but for some reason, she felt comfortable with him, kind of like how she instantly felt comfortable with Calix. She immediately shook that thought from her mind, though. She felt it was too soon.

"I'm so sorry," he replied. However, before they could exchange anymore words, Ellie felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Get out of my seat," it was obviously a woman's voice, a harsh one at that. Because of the lack of light, Ellie couldn't make out her features.

"There are many other seats here. Choose another one," Ellie said to her defiantly. She was not going to let a stranger boss her around, even if she had become a bit passive lately. For some reason, she felt stronger. Maybe it was a good thing Yackle sent her here; Ellie didn't feel as secluded and she needed some healthy confrontation.

"You don't seem to understand that this is my seat," the woman said and put her hand on Ellie's shoulder, spinning her around and making her stand up on her feet. Seeing the woman's sharp features made Ellie's blood run cold as she looked up at her face. Ellie looked at the long, bony fingers on her shoulder and noticed they were gloved.

"You don't seem to understand I am a very powerful sorceress," Ellie said and chanted a few words from the Grimmerie she had memorized during the invasion. She made it so that she could easily grab the woman's wrist. She took the glove off of her hand, and Ellie saw the green fingers in the faint light. Quickly, the woman grabbed the glove back and forced it on her hand. "Elphaba," the brunette whispered in disbelief.

"Get away from me," she hissed at her before walking out of the bar altogether. Ellie began walking after her, and shouted to the bartender she'd come back and pay for her drinks. It was snowing quite hard, and Ellie knew Elphaba wouldn't survive out there on her own. As fast as she could (which wasn't too fast), she hobbled after her aunt.

"Elphaba, stop!" Ellie cried. "It's me!" but she couldn't hear her cries from the howling winds. To make matters worse, Ellie felt pain in her abdomen, but she decided to ignore it. She had to get to Elphaba. She would not let Glinda down and break her promise. Unfortunately, the pain was unbearable and Ellie collapsed onto the snowy ground. She was cold, in labor, and alone. Needless to say, she was terrified. She cursed at Calix for getting killed; she swore in regards to Mother Yackle for sending her here, and she cried and pounded the snow with her fists as she screamed Elphaba's name and resented her for just running away and not even caring to see who she was.

Ellie tried to crawl her way towards the direction Elphaba had gone, but she knew it was a lost cause. She cried and cried while clutching her abdomen in pain. "Sweet Oz!" Ellie heard someone exclaim. She looked up and saw it was Glinda.

"Glinda," Ellie cried and reached up to her as if she was a child.

"Ellie, is that you?" her eyes went wide and she helped the poor girl up off of the snowy ground. Elena had to lean into the blonde so she wouldn't fall again due to the pain of the contractions.

"I saw Elphaba. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I would have caught her, but I think..." Ellie cried, then took a sharp intake of breath when a stronger contraction came. She gripped Glinda's hand tightly.

"Shh, we have to get you inside somewhere," Glinda said and assisted Ellie as they walked. Of course, the town was practically deserted and many homes were left abandoned. The population in Oz had severely decreased and there were more homes than people. So, Ellie was led to an abandoned home. Glinda helped her onto a bed and helped Ellie take off Elphaba's cloak and her undergarments.

"I'm sorry," Ellie cried as a blanket was draped over the naked half of her body. Glinda shushed her and rushed to light a few oil lamps (obviously this house hadn't been updated to electricity) and she started a fire in the fireplace which warmed the room. "I'm sorry," she whimpered as Glinda propped her up with some pillows. She held Ellie's hand and told her everything was going to be fine.

"How have you been, sweetie?" Glinda asked her, probably trying to get Ellie's mind off of the pain.

"Oh, you know, I've been great! I killed Ixians in mass numbers with magic, my boyfriend was killed right before my eyes, I watched other people die, and to top it off, I'm pregnant, and I'm about to be a single unwed mother. How do you think I've been?" Ellie snapped. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're just in a lot of pain. I know that women in labor aren't necessarily the nicest."

"Make it stop," Ellie cried and buried her head into Glinda's chest. The blonde stroked the brunette's hair, but still kept a firm hold on her hand.

"I wish I could, sweetie," Glinda said and dabbed the sweat off of Ellie's forehead.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ellie asked her. "Not that I mind or anything. It's just strange that you appeared out of nowhere."

"I-," Glinda started, but was cut off by Ellie's scream as a strong contraction came. She held Glinda's hand tightly in her own. "I'll explain later," she smiled at her. "Let go so I can check how things are going, okay, sweetie? That's a girl," Glinda said when Ellie released her hand. She didn't even feel self conscious when the blonde had to look under the blankets to check things out. "You're water broke, sweetie. I'm going to search for some towels and blankets. I'll be right back, I promise," she said and kissed the top of Ellie's head who only whimpered in response.

It seemed like lifetime had passed before Glinda returned with an armful of towels and a few blankets. She placed some underneath Ellie so she wouldn't dirty the sheets. All of a sudden, she had this odd feeling that she had to push. Glinda had gone to the bottom of the bed to monitor things as well as encourage the girl who was like a daughter to her, correction, was her daughter.

Ellie couldn't describe the pain she was in as she tried to get this baby out of her. She barely listened to Glinda's voice reminding her to breathe. Her back arched slightly to try and make herself more comfortable. "Maybe we should try and have gravity help us out, hmm?" Glinda said and helped the girl sit up despite her protests. Ellie didn't know how, but somehow she was standing up, then she was helped down to kneel on some towels. She leaned into the bed in front of her for support as Glinda tied up Ellie's dress above her waist. She felt Glinda's small hand moving in large, comforting circles on her back. Finally, Ellie felt something coming out of her, and Glinda's hand was no longer on her back. "Keep going, sweetie, you're almost done. Once the shoulders are out, the rest of the baby will come. Just one more big push and you'll have a baby," the blonde's words were comforting and encouraging. So with one more push, Ellie gave birth to her and Calix's baby.

She heard the baby begin to cry, and she was relieved. Glinda brought the baby next to her to show her the child. Its eyes were shut tightly as it wailed, and its skin seemed to be the same shade as Ellie's. Other than that, though, it had blood and other things over it. "The baby's a girl," Glinda said and kissed the top of Ellie's head. "I'm going to get this stuff off of her. I'll be right back, but just stay put because you still have to deliver the placenta," she explained. She must have cut the umbilical cord without the brunette even knowing. All of a sudden, Ellie felt something slosh between her legs. She didn't even want to look down because she knew it was probably really disgusting.

She heard Glinda's heels clack on the floor as she returned into the room. "I see you delivered the placenta," Glinda said and she felt her hands reach underneath her arms. Ellie was helped onto the bed and Glinda covered her with a blanket after kissing her forehead.

"Where is she, Glinda?" Ellie asked weakly.

"Don't worry, she's right over there. I found a bassinet in the other room and pushed it in here. She's right over there, Ellie," Glinda said and went to fetch the newborn. The older woman handed over the baby to Ellie. The baby immediately brought a smile to her face as she stared down at the bundle of joy. She almost looked over to the other side of her expecting to see Calix, but she quickly remembered the cruel reality she was living. Her daughter would grow up without knowing her wonderful, loving father who would have a name picked out for her already.

Glinda had gone to dispose the dirtied towels, so Ellie was laying there and holding her own daughter alone. "Hi, baby," she cooed to her and let the baby grasp her finger in her small hand. "We're going to make it," she said more to assure herself than the infant who wouldn't remember this moment. "Your daddy would be very happy if he was with us right now," she said in a voice that sounded as if she was going to begin to cry. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at her mother; they were beautiful blue eyes, the same eyes that Calix had. Her other features resembled her own, but sweet Oz those eyes.

Calix would survive through their daughter.

"You did such a good job, sweetie," Glinda said as walked into the room. She added more wood to the fire before sitting on the bed next to the seventeen year old. "And she's beautiful. Sweet Oz, look at those eyes!"

"I thought the same thing," Ellie said with a sad smile on her face. "Calix had the same eyes."

"Chistery told me what happened. I am terribly sorry. I wish I could do something for you."

"You already did," Ellie said and looked up at the blonde and put a hand over hers. "You helped me have my baby, and above else, you remained intact with your sanity. You've done more than enough for me. Thank you. Which reminds me, why are you here anyway? Not that I mind, of course."

"I want to say approximately eight months ago, Chistery came to Munchkinland. I've been staying with Fiyero and we went to stay with Shell, Elphie's younger brother. So, Chistery found us and explained everything-from him getting my letter to you and until he left with Elphie's son, Liir, and a girl named Nor, Fiyero's daughter. He said that you and Calix had been traveling with them and you were using that powerful magic you taught yourself with the Grimmerie. Anyway, he said he had spotted Elphaba hurt in the Vinkus, so I rushed there to go get her.

Of course, Elphie isn't exactly sane, so she lashed out at me. Ellie, she was so scared. She thought I was going to hurt her for some reason. I tried to calm her down, but I just couldn't. I've been chasing her ever since. I left Fiyero and Shell in charge of things, and we communicate frequently of course so I know what they're up to and whatnot. Oh, but Ellie, she's so scared."

"I'm sorry, Glinda," Ellie said. "It's probably my fault you didn't catch her. I could have gotten her, too if I wasn't pregnant at the time."

"Well, everything happens for a reason," Glinda smiled. "I'm glad I happened to find you last night."

"Last night?"

"Ellie, you were in labor for almost ten hours," Glinda stated.

"Well, this is news to me," Ellie said and that brought the two women to laughter for a brief moment.

"It's still terrible out there. We should stay put until the snow stops."

"I don't think I have the energy to go anywhere," Ellie replied. All of a sudden, the baby started crying which made Ellie begin to panic. "What does it want?" Ellie shouted over the loud wails.

"She's probably hungry," Glinda said calmly and helped Ellie adjust herself. She grabbed an extra pillow to support the tired girl's arm as she held the baby to her breast. "This is incredibly awkward."

"It is at first, but you'll end up getting used to it I think," Glinda said. Finally the baby latched and began feeding. Glinda draped a blanket over Ellie's chest for privacy reasons.

"I don't think it's possible to get used to this. It feels weird."

"Sweetie, don't complain." Ellie then realized that Glinda would never have children of her own and it was probably something she would have wanted to do, although it felt awkward to the brunette. She promised herself that she wouldn't complain about things like this because it was something Glinda longed for, but the blonde was most likely happy that the girl she raised had a chance to raise a baby that she had with the person she loved. Glinda, on the other hand, couldn't have a child of her own with the person she loved. Ellie smiled up at Glinda and said,

"Eira Galinda Thropp."

"What?"

"Her name," Ellie stated simply. "Eira Galinda Thropp. Do you like it?" Glinda smiled happily at her with tears in her eyes.

"I love it," Glinda said and kissed the teenager's forehead. "Thank you. And Ellie, I don't want you to think that having a baby is going to stop you from being a movie actress. You go pursue your dreams. Get an education and never give up."

"How did you know about that?"

"I know more than you think," Glinda replied.

"I love you. And thank you for everything."

"I want you to know that even if Elphie's sanity never comes back, I am not going to abandon you. You stay with me as long as you want."

"Dorothy was right when she told me to find you before she died. I'm so glad I did."

"And I am glad you came to Oz and brought my Elphie with you," Glinda replied. As she dozed off after putting Eira to sleep, she was glad her life might be coming back out of the darkness and into happier times.


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

Ellie woke up slowly and smiled when she saw her newborn infant sleeping in the bassinette next to her. She knew her life was going to change drastically because of Eira, but she was perfectly okay with giving up everything to make her own daughter's future dreams come true. She promised herself that Eira would never have to worry about where her next meal would come from, she'd be able to go to Ellie if she had a problem, she wouldn't have to fear for Ixians to take her away, and above all, she wouldn't be afraid of living her life to the fullest. Ellie didn't want Eira to worry about a thing, and she'd spoil her just enough so that she wasn't a brat.

Looking to her left, she saw Glinda sleeping beside her, and apparently, Ellie's arm made a pretty good pillow despite the fact it didn't have a lot of fat on it. The blonde must not have slept too much over the last couple of years. She looked exhausted, even in her sleep. Still tired, Ellie fell back into a deep slumber.

Hours later, she woke up to her daughter crying. She opened her eyes and felt that Glinda wasn't there with her. Shrugging off the blonde's disappearance, she went over to Eira and cooed at her as she picked her up. She had soiled the diaper Glinda seemed to have made out of an old cloth. Ellie took it off and cleaned her up as best as she could. Thankfully, Glinda had made a few in advance (probably while Ellie slept) for the baby. She put it on carefully and wrapped her back up in her blanket because it was quite cold out. Ellie then sat on the bed and fed Eira. After burping her and just talking to the newborn with the pretty blue eyes, she began to wonder where Glinda had gone off to. Certainly she wouldn't just leave her in this abandoned house all alone, would she?

Ellie carried Eira around the house with her, and she couldn't find the blonde. She called her name frantically, but she just couldn't seem to find her. So, she carefully placed Eira on the bed and put her bag on and put Elphaba's cloak over her. She took Eira and walked outside into the snow. Luckily, it was no longer snowing and it just covered the ground. Of course, fancy old slippers weren't the best in the snow, but they'd have to do for the moment.

Ellie silently cursed at herself because she was still a bit weak from the past day's events and she was literally stumbling as she tried to look for Glinda. Why would she just get up and leave? Tears leaked from her eyes as she thought about being all alone again. Well, at least this time she had Eira. But the thing was, Ellie was only seventeen and she wasn't ready to raise a baby by herself. At least when Elphaba had Liir she was in her twenties. Ellie sank to her knees in the snow and held her baby close to her, who seemed to notice Ellie's distress and began crying as well.

"Eira, baby, don't cry, please," she said and comforted her daughter. "Mommy," Ellie whispered and looked up at the sky. "Please, I need you so bad right now. I wonder what it would be like if you were here right now. Maybe I wouldn't feel so alone." Ellie closed her eyes tightly and saw her mother's comforting face appear.

"Elena, dry your tears. I know you feel alone right now. This was how Elphaba felt when she had her son. Do not fall into the same depression she did. Fight it and be there for little Eira. And Glinda isn't far away from you, my dear. Just walk a little further down the road and she'll be there. She hasn't lost her mind, but I warn you, Elphaba most likely has, judging from your encounter with her in the bar. You and Glinda need to be each other's rocks. She was there for you when you had Eira. Now you need to be there for her in regards to Elphaba. It won't be easy, but honey, I know you can do it; you're my daughter after all. And you have something Glinda doesn't have. She doesn't have her mother guiding her through life telepathically from the afterlife, now does she? Be strong, and remember, I am always here when you need me, baby. Be strong and don't lose hope. I have to go for now, but I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself as well as Eira, who I must say, is adorable. And l never knew my genetics would be that strong. Now she looks like me, too. Anyway, I will talk to you soon. I love you."

Ellie opened her eyes and dried her tears just like her mother said. "I can do this," she assured herself and stood up. And sure enough as she walked, she noticed Glinda sitting in the snow in the distance-and was that Elphaba standing in front of her? Ellie held Eira close and protected her from the coldness as she picked up the pace towards them. And indeed, it was Elphaba looking as if she lost her sanity as she stared down at the sobbing blonde who probably just wanted to be held by her green lover. Ellie knelt down next to the petite woman and wrapped a free arm around her shoulders.

"Ellie?" she sniffed and looked up at the Nessa look alike. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I got worried when you weren't there," Ellie said truthfully.

"She told me she doesn't love me," Glinda cried. Ellie could feel the pain coming from Glinda; after all, she knew what it was like to lose a lover. Ellie looked up at Elphaba who just stared down at them, but with an unneeded amount of intimidation. Her sharp features made her look even scarier. But her glare was what made Ellie uneasy. "She said she never did."

"I'm sure she loves you," Ellie said to the blonde. "She's just scared, like you told me before. I don't even think she knows what she's saying."

"Oh, Ellie…" Glinda sobbed and put her head in Ellie's shoulder. The brunette looked up at the green witch and was surprised to hear words come from her mouth.

"I don't care about either of you. All you ever do is leave and then come crawling back! You two even leave each other! What is wrong with you? Sweet Oz, am I destined to have a horrid family?"

"Now wait just a clock tick," Ellie said and fought the tears back that were taking what Elphaba said personally. The rational and logical side of Ellie was taking over, and she was perfectly okay with that. She didn't know what it was; the hormones rushing through her or pure anger coursing through her veins, but it caused her to stand up for the woman who could no longer deal with this. There were things Glinda probably wasn't telling her. Ellie would bet her life that Elphaba had said these things to Glinda as she followed her throughout Oz. "Don't you say these things, especially about the two people who care deeply about you. And we did not leave you, and we did not leave each other. This is ridiculous."

"You don't seem to understand that I loathe you. You're just a girl who came from some other world and came tramping into Oz. You don't even belong here," Elphaba said cruelly. And this made Ellie cry, Glinda cry harder, and Eira began to cry as she sensed her mother's distress. Something had to be done. Someone had to tell Elphaba off no matter how much it hurt her. Ellie couldn't bear to see Glinda this upset. She handed over the infant to Glinda and stood up to her full height of five foot four and a half, still shorter than Elphaba, but better than Glinda's height.

"What you don't seem to understand is everything we did for the past two years was for you," Ellie said and fell to her knees in the snow because she was too weak to stand. She clung to the bottom half of Elphaba's black dress and cried. "Can't you see how much you're hurting us? You keep running from Glinda. She's physically, mentally, and emotionally tired. I am, too. Why can't you understand that we love you? I don't understand, Elphaba, I really don't. I lacked parental care when I was young, and I was bullied, occasionally beaten because they thought I was the devil's child. I was pregnant and alone not too long ago. I can understand when people care for me. When Glinda found me, I didn't tell her horrible things; I didn't tell her to go away. I don't understand you." Elphaba pushed her away, which didn't take much effort for Ellie had given up at this point.

"Don't you dare touch me again," Elphaba snarled at her.

"I won't. I've given up on trying to help. I can't keep doing this anymore. If you want to be alone for the rest of your life, fine, live it up. But Glinda, my daughter, and I are going to be happy. You know where to find us if you want to come back."

"That's it? You're letting me go that easily? No fights? No requests?" Elphaba crossed her arms. Ellie looked up into her eyes and noticed there was something off about them-they looked insane. The green woman really succumbed to her insanity that Ellie seemingly cured by showing up to Oz when she was merely ten years old.

"The only request I have is that you remember Glinda and me, and that you remember the wonderful memories we shared. That is all I request, because we will always remember you and the wonderful times we spent together."

"Well then, where is my broom? I know you took it."

"It's at the Mauntery of the Cloister of Saint Glinda. The Grimmerie is there as well. Take them. I'm sure old Mother Yackle will give them to you if you ask for them nicely," Ellie replied and stared down at the snow, unable to look her aunt in the eyes. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she knew it was Glinda. She heard footsteps walking away. When Ellie looked up, her aunt was no longer there. "I want to go home," she whispered.

"Do you want to go back to the Mauntery first?" Glinda asked her. Ellie could tell she was trying not to cry again.

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I just want to go home."

"Okay, sweetie, we're going home now," Glinda said and with one arm, she helped steady the younger girl as they walked through the snow. Ellie held Eira close to her, and eventually, the two arrived at the train station. The conductor was willing to give them a free ride, but the two women saw it as unethical for people as rich as them to ride the train for free, so they paid for it, not even bothering to wait for the man who sold the tickets to give them their change.

"Lady Glinda and Miss Elena, you seem to have forgotten your change!" he shouted from behind the booth.

"Give someone a discounted ticket, then," Glinda replied and the two made their way onto the train. Ellie sat on the window seat and held her baby securely in her arms. Eira eventually fell asleep, but began to cry when the train whistle sounded. She calmed her down, and Eira fell asleep yet again. "You're lucky she's such an easy baby."

"She's such a good girl," Ellie replied.

"Eira is so adorable," Glinda said and peered over at the sleeping baby. "When we get to the Emerald City, we are definitely going on a shopping spree for her. We're going to need everything from the cutest stroller to a fancy crib, and I can't wait to buy the baby clothes!" she gushed. Ellie was glad she wasn't focusing on Elphaba at the moment because she didn't think she'd be able to comfort the blonde for the day. Glinda seemed to be making an effort to be happy.

"Now, don't spoil her. Remember she'll probably outgrow everything within the next month or so."

"We will buy things in advance!" Glinda exclaimed and put an arm around the teen. "I'm so happy we're going back home. And thank you for dealing with Elphie, although I wish you got through to her. She's so scared."

"It had to be done. I can't have you running around Oz trying to find her. No offense or anything, but you look exhausted and you're well, getting older. I promise within a few months, I will go look for her myself," Ellie replied.

"You will do no such thing," Glinda said sternly. "You are going to make your dreams come true."

"Honestly, I don't have that dream anymore. I want to stay and care for Eira. I don't think I can bring myself to leave her."

"When she's older you can always do what you want. You're still young, and I'd hate to see you becoming a housewife. You can be so much more, Ellie."

"I know," Ellie replied. "But right now, I can't bring myself to leave Eira. I know you'd take great care of her, probably better than myself, but I have this odd attachment to her already." Glinda smiled at her, but it was forced because she was still depressed about Elphaba. "It's hard to lose somebody you're in love with, don't I know it, but at least we have each other and little Eira."

"Thank you, Ellie. I needed to hear that," Glinda said and rested her head against Ellie's shoulder. She let Glinda sleep. Ellie decided she'd stay awake to make sure they didn't miss their stop at the Emerald City. Looking up at the sky from the window, Ellie wished that Elphaba would just appear before her and wrap both girls in her arms and say everything would be okay and she'd take care of them. But no such thing would happen. Ellie promised herself she wouldn't be like Elphaba. She wouldn't go back to eating apples or reading books. Instead, she'd paint or draw more to occupy her time. She was thankful she'd have to care for Eira, which would take up most of her time. But she'd know there would be a part of her that would long for her aunt. She'd get through this, though. Ellie told herself if she could get through saving Oz and killing Ixians in mass numbers while losing her lover in the process, she sure as well could get over the green skinned witch, too. It sounded easier than it really was, though.


	13. Coping

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Coping<strong>

Ellie was able to finally get Eira to sleep at about two thirty in the morning. She swore she hadn't had a full night's sleep for a solid two months. She slowly walked out of the nursery and closed the door very quietly so she didn't wake up the baby. Ellie rubbed her tired eyes and headed towards the bathroom to finally brush her teeth and wash her face before bed. After she did this, she walked down the hall towards her bedroom to sleep for three hours before Eira woke up.

On her stroll back to her room, Ellie knew sleep wouldn't come because she'd be staring out onto her balcony, hoping to catch a certain witch riding her broom in the moonlight. Ellie tried to tell herself it would never happen, but part of her hoped, and she hated that part of her. She stood in front of Glinda's door to her room. Every night, Ellie stood outside the door like a lost child and then ended up sleeping in the blonde's bed. For some reason, it was comforting for her to sleep in the same room as Glinda, and she knew Glinda liked it better when she woke up and remembered she wasn't alone. Ellie slowly entered the bed and pulled the covers over her head. She was glad she completely skipped trying to sleep in her own bed, because she knew it was inevitable.

And even though the two would start off on completely opposite sides of the bed, in their sleep, they'd seek comfort in each other and they'd both end up in the same position with Ellie's head resting on Glinda's stomach. It had stopped being awkward after the first night. The two accepted that was the way they were coping. After all, Ellie had been accustomed to sharing a tent with Calix and Glinda had been used to sharing a bed with Elphaba. This was a way for them to feel not so alone.

The next morning, Ellie saw it was around nine in the morning and panicked, first because Ellie thought her baby was being neglected, and second because Glinda wasn't there. Ellie rushed out of the large bed and darted into the nursery to see Glinda bottle feeding Eira while softly talking to her. "What are you doing? Not that I mind or anything, but, sorry, I'm just confused."

"Sweetie, you were obviously exhausted, so I got up with her at exactly five thirty this morning," Glinda explained as she began to burp the baby. "I figured I'd let you sleep."

"Thank you, but you need your sleep, too. I know you aren't sleeping through the night," Ellie said and sat in the chair that was placed near the rocking chair where Glinda sat.

"Let me worry about you, Ellie," she replied. "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you?" she questioned.

"Would you want Eira to worry about you the way you worry about me?" Glinda asked.

"No, but"

"But nothing," Glinda interrupted. "Let me take care of you. It's my job. Besides, Elphie…she'd…she'd want me to, if she was okay." And tears fell from both women's eyes.

"Why can't I just get over the fact she's gone? I mean, I was able to accept that Dorothy, my mother, and Calix are never coming back. But why can't I accept Elphaba may never come back?" Ellie ranted and stood up to pace back and forth.

"It's because Elphie isn't really gone," Glinda pointed out. "We know she's still out there, so we can't accept she may never come back. And we really need her," she whispered the last part. She stood up and handed Eira over to Ellie and excused herself from the room.

"Oh, Eira, I shouldn't have made her mention Elphaba. Glinda loves her, you know, more than anything. I want to go find Elphaba, of course I'd take you with me, but I can't just leave Glinda. I can't bring myself to leave her alone. Look at me, I'm talking to a baby about my problems. Oz, I wish your father was here. He'd know exactly what to do," Ellie sighed and sat on the floor to let her baby play, although she couldn't do too much.

After about an hour or so, Ellie decided she'd better go check on Glinda. She picked up Eira and began searching the palace for the blonde. She wasn't in her room, the kitchens, the sitting rooms, nothing. Giving up the search on her own, Ellie decided she'd as one of the people that work in the palace. She came across Qacha, a Quadling maid. "Excuse me, Qacha, I was just wondering if you know where Glinda is. I can't seem to find her."

"I believe Glinda to go to the place where alcohol is to be served," she replied.

"A bar?" Ellie questioned her. "Oh, sweet Oz!"

"Glinda does not to take alcohol well," Qacha pointed out in her broken language.

"No, she doesn't," Ellie sighed. "Did she mention to you which bar she went to?"

"No, she did not," the Quadling said. "There be many of bars in the Emerald City. Best to do is to wait for her."

"I think you're right. Thank you," Ellie smiled and decided she'd just do what she usually did throughout the day. But she began to worry when the sun was going down and day quickly turned into night. She held Eira who was wide awake and a bit fussy like most nights. She was able to get Eira to sleep at around midnight. She couldn't wait until she started sleeping at night.

Finally, at around three in the morning, Ellie heard Glinda stumbling into her room. When she turned on the light, she laughed after she jumped and saw Ellie sitting on the bed. "You scared me, you silly girl!" she slurred her words and somehow kept her balance by grabbing onto the dresser.

"Where were you today?" Ellie questioned her.

"Oh, I went out," she said and burst into a fit of giggles.

"I heard you went to a bar. That isn't like you. You never drink more than a glass of wine at dinner," Ellie replied, knowing her words weren't getting through to her.

"Elphie drinks more than a glass!" she exclaimed. "So, that means I can."

"Well, Elphie has a higher alcohol tolerance," Ellie replied and helped Glinda into her pajamas.

"Don't mock me! And only I can call her Elphie," Glinda pouted. Ellie shook her head slowly, not even believing this. She never thought she'd have to deal with a drunken Glinda in her life. The blonde got angry and randomly threw one of her shoes at Ellie's head. Luckily for her, she had acquired good reflexes during the invasion. Instead, the shoe hit the wall and created a dent. Of course, this made Eira wake up and begin to cry loudly. "Why do you look like her? Why couldn't you have looked like your father?" she cried.

"I don't even know who my father is! For all I know, I might look just like him," Ellie snapped at her. "And I look like Nessarose, not Elphaba."

"I see a resemblance. Your hair is lighter, but it looks and feels just like her hair. And your eyes are the same brown."

"A lot of people have brown eyes," Ellie replied. "It's a common eye color."

"No, not this brown. It has flecks of amber in it."

"Like I said, brown is a common color and all brown eyes can look like amber in the sunlight," Ellie said and pulled the covers over the blonde.

"You act just like her, too. And you eat the same foods. You don't eat meat. Sometimes I can't bear to look at you." Glinda's words stung and Ellie glared at her. She walked to the door, but before she shut it, she said to her,

"Don't make this a habit," and with that said, Ellie went to go tend to her daughter.

Little did she know, it would become a habit. Glinda would go out practically every night, drink, and come home wasted. Ellie felt as if she was taking care of two infants and not just one. Ellie was tired and completely worn out. She had to cover for Glinda constantly and do a lot of her work for her. However, once she couldn't handle the work, she sent for her Uncle Shell who arrived quickly and took care of the more difficult tasks. He could never stay too long due to his duties in Munchkinland, but he'd come at least three times a month.

Somewhere between the craziness, news spread that Liir successfully assassinated the Ixian leader. This meant the rest of the Ixian army left in the Quadling country was finally leaving and Oz began to fully restore to what it once was. It should have been a happy time, and it was, until Glinda began drinking a week after the celebrations. Ellie missed that Glinda that she had fun with during that short period of seven days. But like always, good things always came to an end.

And when Eira was eight months old, Ellie finally told Glinda she couldn't be around her anymore because the blonde was either hung-over or drunk, and Ellie could tell it was taking a toll on her own health. She had tried talking to Glinda in the small windows in which she was sober, but it didn't work. She'd promise she'd never do it again and apologize over and over for the mean things she'd say.

Sometimes, Elena would hope Elphaba would come flying back, other times she wished she was wrong about Calix's death and he somehow survived, and many times she wished Glinda wouldn't drink for the night, just one night was all she asked for, but it never came. Shell knew the situation and told Ellie to get out of there and either find a place of her own, or go stay with him, but he told her she shouldn't be staying there with her baby.

And the night before was the final straw for the exhausted brunette. Ellie needed some time to clear her mind and get some sleep for once. Of course, Glinda found Ellie packing a suitcase rather quickly. "What in Oz are you doing?" Glinda asked. By the sound of it, she wasn't drunk nor was she suffering from a hangover; it happened to be one of those rare moments.

"Packing. What else does it look like?" Ellie questioned her a bit harshly, but she was stressed and she needed to get away from the palace for a little while.

"Please don't leave, Ellie. I promise I'll stop drinking. You don't know how much I need you right now." Ellie sighed and began to unpack her things and declared she was staying and she didn't know why she was considering leaving. Overjoyed, Glinda didn't pick up a drink for four days, but then the cycle started all over again. The brunette felt trapped, and she began to "pray" to her mother again. She begged Nessarose to fix things, but it was to no avail. The only person who could fix things was an insane green woman who was nowhere to be found.

When Eira turned a year old, Shell had come for one of his visits for the month (which were becoming less frequent) and sat Ellie down to talk with her. Instead of asking nicely, he became stern with her after he finally witnessed Glinda coming home and passing out on the floor. "Listen to me, Elena, you cannot live like this anymore, and I will not let you expose Eira to this behavior any longer. Either you come with me back to Munchkinland tonight, or make your own arrangements to leave. But if you aren't gone within the next week, I am literally dragging you out of here. You're exhausted and much too young to be covering for Glinda."

"I can't just leave her," Ellie said to her uncle. "Glinda's broken, and she needs me. I've tried leaving before, but I just can't."

"I want you to think, and really think about it. What happens when Eira's five? Ten? When she becomes aware of Glinda's alcoholism? Do you want her to witness Glinda throwing up and drinking herself to intoxication?"

"Of course not," Ellie replied. "But maybe she'll stop drinking."

"She isn't just going to stop. Sometimes, you need to know when enough is enough. Don't let her pleas effect you. Become immune to them and don't take her crap. She will stop when she realizes you won't put up with it anymore. You need to show her tough love. Think about what Nessarose would do. Would she stay?" he questioned her seriously, trying to get through to her yet again. However, this time his voice was harsher.

"No, she wouldn't stay," Ellie said and wiped her tears away from her eyes. "I don't want Eira to be exposed to this, either. I want her to have the best life possible. I will leave this time," Ellie decided and said this with determination, not a shaking voice. "I am going to Munchkinland, but I want to go visit Fiyero. He's practically Eira's grandfather and I want her to meet him."

"Here is some money," Shell said and handed it to her. "Be safe." He said goodbye to her.

"Buh bye," Eira said from her spot on the floor. He also said goodbye to the toddler and then he was off back to Munchkinland.

The very next day, Ellie began packing her suitcase early so that Glinda wouldn't be awake to stop her from packing again. She was determined to leave, not for good, but for a while until she felt well rested and ready to tackle Glinda's drinking problem. "Dis," Eira said and came walking over to her mother with Elphaba's cloak in her tiny hands.

"Why thank you, Eira. I'm going to put this right here so I don't forget it before we leave," Ellie replied. Eira smiled broadly and went back to playing with a teddy bear. She squealed with delight, and Ellie wished she could be that carefree. She never really had the chance when she was little. Ellie left with Eira before Glinda woke up that morning. She wanted to say goodbye, but she knew that if she did, Glinda would have guilted her into staying again. Ellie decided it was her turn to cope.


	14. Changing for the Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been incredibly busy, and I'm surprised I was able to get this chapter up today! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Changing for the Better<strong>

Glinda stumbled around the palace searching frantically for Ellie. Usually, the teen was in the nursery at this hour tending to Eira's needs. But the thing was, all of the one year old's clothes were gone! All of her little cute dresses and some of her favorite toys were just gone. And even Ellie's closet was bare. This wasn't news of course because Glinda knew Ellie had left early in the morning three weeks ago. Since then, Glinda hadn't picked up a drink because she was too worried about the teen and her daughter. Where could they have gone?

Glinda had contacted Fiyero because that was the only place she could think of where she would go. He admitted she had showed up days after Ellie had initially left, but she only stayed with him for two days. After that, though, she was gone. Fiyero had explained to Glinda that Ellie looked sick. She had become too thin and was stressed beyond belief. It didn't even look as if the girl slept, he had said. She thanked him in the next letter, but became exceedingly worried.

Shell hadn't heard where she went off to. However, he had written Glinda a somewhat nasty letter saying how hard Ellie's life had become without her caretakers being present plus she took over Glinda's duties. She had become confused, though, because one of Ellie's caretakers had been present because she had been there. However, Shell reminded her that she really wasn't because she was consuming tons of alcohol.

All of this was a wakeup call for the blonde. She realized that she should appreciate the family she has, not who left her. Ellie was always there for her. She had stuck around for months while Glinda drank, and to be quite honest, Glinda was surprised she had stayed as long as she did. "Lady Glinda! Oh, there you are!" one of her maids ran towards her. "Oh, Lady Glinda! There is a carriage outside!" Glinda just gave her a blank look. "Miss Elena's in it!"

"Thank you," Glinda said happily. "But you're sure? You're sure it's her?"

"As sure as the sky is blue, Lady Glinda," she smiled down at the ruler of Oz.

"Thank you!" Glinda exclaimed. She rushed down towards the entrance of the palace, almost tripping down the stairs, and stopped in the main lobby. There was Ellie standing with Eira balanced on her hip. Glinda couldn't move; she just stared. Elena Thropp looked absolutely horrible. She looked tired, stressed, and very thin. The blonde assumed she hadn't been eating. Shaking her head, Glinda rushed over to the young woman and took Eira from her. She placed the toddler on the floor so she could properly hug Ellie. Eira didn't seem to mind because she walked over to Qacha, the Quadling maid, who was standing there.

"I couldn't stay away," the brunette sobbed. "I'm sorry I left."

"Don't be," Glinda said in a comforting voice. "I'm the one who's sorry. I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have been drinking like that. I know it was wrong now. I am so sorry, sweetie."

"Is everything going to go back to normal?" Ellie questioned the blonde. "I'm so tired of all of this."

"I promise you everything around here will go back to normal," Glinda replied. "You don't have to worry about me or my job anymore. Just worry about yourself and Eira."

"I'm scared things won't ever be the same again," Ellie cried and let Glinda steady her. The poor thing was obviously broken and needed someone to lean on. Glinda promised herself that she would be Ellie's rock, the way it should be.

"I can't promise you things will be what they once were, but it'll get better, sweetie. It's going to get better." Glinda released her. She picked up Eira and the two walked upstairs to the living quarters of the palace.

They went into Ellie's room, and the teen laid down on her large, comfortable bed. She closed her eyes, but she wasn't sleeping. Eira was easy to entertain; she just played with her stuffed bear. Glinda took it upon herself to unpack Ellie's clothes for her. She hung up the dresses and handed off the dirty clothes to one of the many maids. "I went to Fiyero's when I left," the teen said. Her eyes were still closed.

"I know. I wrote to him," Glinda replied and folded up some pants. Ellie had always wanted some; Glinda never understood why she would want to wear them, but she decided not to criticize Ellie's fashion choices because Glinda had admitted to herself that her style wasn't what the younger girls wore often anymore. Things were changing, and the blonde realized she had to get used to it.

"Remember Brac?" Ellie questioned.

"The Tiger?"

"Mmhmm," Ellie nodded. "He's alive, and he's been staying there with Fiyero because he's the only one in his family left."

"That's terrible!" Glinda exclaimed. "If he needs anything, tell him not to hesitate to ask."

"I will next time I write," Ellie assured her. "Liir and Nor were there, too, so I left mainly because there wasn't enough room. He told me it wasn't a big deal and he'd make room, but I felt wrong. I mean, he doesn't have a lot of money and I'm not his child, so I felt out of place, I guess. I almost went to Shell's, but I just didn't. I'm not his responsibility. I know he would have taken me in. He almost made me leave with him on multiple occasions when I was still here."

"I understand why. I really let you down, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Ellie sighed. "I can't be blaming anyone for everything."

"Where did you go after Fiyero's?" Glinda questioned.

"I took a train and got off in Winkie Country actually. A tribe took Eira and me in. But I only stayed two nights. I got back on the train and came back to Emerald City, but I obviously couldn't afford anything in the decent sides of the city. I rented a room and worked in one of those awful sewing shops. I worked twenty hours at a time sometimes. I had to leave Eira with a sitter which took half my salary as it was. I couldn't live like that anymore, so I came back and just hoped that you would let me come back."

"I'd always let you in no matter what," Glinda assured her. "And I never want you to work in the sewing shops again. You don't even need to work, sweetie. Just care for your child, or go to school if you want."

"I can't leave Eira again. She deserves a mother who doesn't leave her. I grew up with Dorothy as my mother, and, well, I don't want Eira to be alone like I was."

"You are not alone anymore, Ellie. I'm right here and I am never, ever drinking again. The next time you have to care for me is when I get really old," Glinda said to her, and Ellie let herself laugh a little.

"It's time for her nap," Ellie said. She opened her eyes and went to get Eira who had begun to fuss.

"You rest," Glinda said and gently push her down on the bed. "Sleep." Ellie didn't protest and climbed under the blankets. Glinda scooped up Eira and brought her to the nursery and changed her into more suitable clothes to sleep in. She put her down in the crib.

"Gramma Glinny," Eira clapped when she noticed who was putting her down for a nap. Glinda smiled at the little girl and was thrilled that she remembered who she was.

"That's me," she said to the toddler. "Now, it's time for you to sleep."

"Mama tired," Eira said to Glinda.

"Yes she is, and so are you. Both of you are going to take a nap. How does that sound?" Eira clapped her hands and let herself relax before she fell asleep. Glinda smiled at her. She couldn't believe how blue the baby's eyes were. She forgot the intensity of them.

Glinda left the room and made her way back to Ellie's. "No matter how hard I try to sleep, I just can't," Ellie sighed and sat up. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.

"I think it's because you're stressed," Glinda stated. "Your only responsibilities now are yourself and Eira, and that's it. You don't have to get up and work. Just sleep, baby," Glinda said and slowly lowered Ellie back down onto her back.

"Could you please stay here?" she asked her. "Oh, never mind. This is silly. I'm acting like a child."

"That's because you are, sweetie. Oz, when I was your age, I was merely a student at Shiz. I know it's hard to believe, but you're still a child," Glinda explained. "Now, just relax and sleep." Ellie rolled over onto her stomach, and Glinda began to rub her back soothingly. She sang a soft, sweet song to her and eventually, Ellie was sleeping. Glinda slowly got up from the bed and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her.

She was thrilled to have Eira and Ellie back, so she happily strolled over to the kitchens and politely asked the head chef to prepare a large dinner. She reminded him that Ellie didn't eat meat. The chef nodded and assured Glinda that he wouldn't put meat in any of the dishes. It would be a vegetarian meal. Glinda usually ate meat like most people, but she decided she wouldn't for the night.

Eira had woken up, and Glinda rushed to shush her before Ellie woke up. "Eira, mommy's sleeping. We have to be very quiet so we don't wake her up." Eira nodded and clapped her hands. Glinda changed Eira's clothes and diaper. The little girl became upset and wanted her mother. She began to cry all over again, and Glinda decided she needed to distract her. After all, this was probably the first time in a long time another person tended to Eira's needs besides Elena Thropp. Glinda grabbed one of the books from the baby's suitcase and began to read it to her. Instantly, Eira became thrilled with the book and started turning its thick pages with her little fingers.

Glinda enjoyed playing with the one year old. Eira seemed to enjoy trying to fit a triangle block into a circular space. Although she wasn't succeeding, she didn't become frustrated in the slightest; she was just happy to be sitting on the floor with her chubby legs spread with her toy between her legs as she slammed the triangle against the circle. "I see you two are bonding," Ellie smiled from the doorway and joined the two on the floor.

"She is so adorable, sweetie. Just look at her!" Glinda squealed.

"I'm glad you approve," Ellie joked and helped her daughter guide the triangle to the proper triangular hole. Eira giggled happily and began trying to fit a square in the triangular hole. "Glinda, how come you started drinking?" Ellie asked the blonde.

"I think it was the fact Elphie said she didn't love me anymore. I guess that's pretty stupid, huh? I should have been able to realize that I still had you, Eira, and everybody else. I just didn't have Elphie and I thought my life was over," she explained.

"It's not a stupid reason. When Calix died, I was lost and I stopped speaking. Instead of drinking, I would draw and separated myself from everyone. I guess it's another way of coping with someone you love," Ellie replied.

"What I did was terrible, Ellie. It took me a long time and you leaving for three weeks to realize it."

"Glinda, Elphaba still loves you, I know she does. When we saw her, she was terrified and, well, insane to say the least. Liir told me she lost her sanity when he was fourteen. But what's odd is I don't think it's genetic. I think her life hasn't been great. I mean, there are parts in it that are amazing, but most of it has been horrible from what I found out by talking to Fiyero and Liir."

"I think you're right," Glinda replied. "I miss her so much."

"I do, too. I hope she comes back."

"I've given up," Glinda admitted. "I can't focus on the fact that she's Lurline knows where. I need to focus on you, Eira, myself, and all of Oz."

"Don't lose hope," Ellie said.

"I won't," Glinda lied. "I just can't focus on her anymore. All she's done is hurt me."

"But what about the good times you've had with her?"

"I will admit, the good times were amazing, but I just don't know if I can do this anymore. I need someone who won't hurt me. I hate to say it, but I'm getting older and I just don't have the energy to deal with this anymore," she confessed.

"So, if Elphaba does come back, what will you do?" Ellie asked the blonde.

"I…don't know."

"Would you ask her to leave?"

"Maybe. I'm going to have to cross that bridge when-if it comes," Glinda told her.

"But you still love her, right?"

"I do," Glinda whispered. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. But I don't know how many chances I can give her."

"When she comes back, you should tell her this. But if things don't work out between you two, I think…I think I'm staying here with you," Ellie admitted. "I love my aunt, don't get me wrong, but I think I'd be happier here, and Eira would be happier here, too."

"Don't stay just for me, Ellie. If you want to be with your blood relative, then I'm not stopping you."

"Glinda, if I really thought staying with blood relatives was important, I'd be in Munchkinland with my Uncle Shell right now. Besides the whole alcohol thing, you've been the most stable person in my life. I mean, you're always here for me when I need someone the most. Thank you." Glinda began to tear up and pulled Ellie into a hug.

"I love you, sweetie," Glinda said. She pulled herself off of the brunette and continued to let the tears fall down her pale cheeks. Ellie took her finger and wiped away Glinda's tears.

"Don't cry or you'll ruin your makeup," she laughed.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Glinda said. Ellie stood up and helped up the blonde. "I hadn't noticed before, but you're wearing trousers," she pointed out.

"Don't you love them? Listen, I know you hate them, but they're so much more practical. They make everything much easier," Ellie said as she picked up Eira. "Besides, they're in style now."

"I know. I'm just glad you aren't showing your legs off anymore," Glinda joked as they walked side by side through the palace. Ellie rolled her eyes at the comment. Glinda smiled and she was thrilled everything was going back to normal. Ellie had gotten her appetite back by the amount of food she was eating. She never really ate a lot, but she seemed to be going back to normal. Glinda was surprised that sobering up had this much positive impact on the teen.

When one of the servants asked Glinda if she wanted a glass of wine with dinner, she politely said no and continued talking about anything and everything.


	15. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

Elena Thropp had finally got her life back on track. She had gained some much needed weight; her eyes had brightened up as well as her smile. She was able to sleep through most nights and she went back to doing what she loved best-reading under the large tree in the courtyard as well as drawing from her memory. She had multiple new drawings of her one and a half year old daughter, her mother Nessarose, Glinda wearing trousers (she had finally put some on and found she liked them but not as much as her incredibly beautiful dresses), and other people such as Fiyero, Nor, Liir, Brac, and on rare occasions, she'd draw Calix. On even rarer occasions, she would draw a picture of Elphaba here and there.

She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace in the sitting room. It was late, and she couldn't sleep that night for some reason. Ellie felt something was wrong, but she couldn't place exactly what it was. She stared at the orange and yellow flames as she thought about what was making her feel, well, feel wrong. "I thought you'd be here," Glinda said and carefully sat down next to Ellie. "I went to check on you, but you weren't there."

"Sorry if I worried you," Ellie said, eyes not leaving the flames.

"Don't be. But what's on your mind? You don't seem to be at ease," Glinda said to her.

"I don't know, but for some reason I feel something isn't right. I checked Eira and she was fine, so I don't know what it could be," the brunette sighed and laid down, placing her head on Glinda's thighs. She closed her eyes as Glinda stroked her hair.

"Is Elphie on your mind by any chance?" the blonde broke the silence.

"Not at the moment," Ellie replied. "Well, kind of. It's just that ever since that stupid invasion, nothing seemed to be right, you know what I mean? It's like our family isn't complete without her."

"I forgive her," Glinda said suddenly. "I forgive everything she has done to us. I forgive her for saying she didn't love me. I really do. I just want her to come back safely, that is all I can hope for."

"I think, no, I know I forgive her, too. I keep going through the Grimmerie in my mind; I'm flipping through the pages in my head, but there isn't a spell in there to make her come back to us. The only thing I can do is search Oz, but it's so big and who knows where she is? I've tried tracking spells and the sort, but for some reason they don't seem to work on her, or I can't get them to work properly."

"Sweetie, the only thing we can do is forgive her, even if we never see her again. It pains me to just give up like this, but what other choices do we have but to wait and forgive?" Glinda questioned rhetorically as she stared into the fire herself. "At least we have each other." A comfortable silence filled the room with the crackling and burning of the wood in the fireplace.

Would they ever see Elphaba again? Would she come back and stay for good? Or would she never return, die before she gets the chance to realize what she had done wrong?

All of these questions could never be answered unless the green witch herself would come back to them. Forgiving her was the easy part, but letting her back into their new lives would be harder. Would she be insane the next time they see her? Or would her sanity be recovered?

Ellie decided that she wouldn't let her disappeared aunt consume her thoughts no longer, and she assumed Glinda was pushing the green woman far back into her mind. At least she had Glinda, Eira, and even Fiyero, Liir, Nor, Brac, her mother Nessarose, Dorothy (although she popped up whenever she felt like it-the stupid ghost), and she had Calix, all watching over her whether they were alive in Oz or dead.

But one thing was for certain: Glinda and Ellie would always remember Elphaba for who she was, and they'd always welcome her back into the family.

* * *

><p>No, I will not just end it there. A new story will be posted to follow this up titled<em> Her Only Home<em> or something along those lines. It will focus on mostly Eira. It won't be as long as this story, probably_, _unless I get carried away. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'm surprised that you guys even like my OC, Ellie ^_^ That makes me happy :D


End file.
